


谁杀了知更鸟 耀瞳哨向 HE

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	1. 谁杀了知更鸟 01

谁杀了知更鸟 01

Who killed Cock Robin?  
I, said the Sparrow,  
with my bow and arrow,　  
I killed Cock Robin.　

谁杀了知更鸟？  
是我，麻雀说，  
用我的弓和箭，  
我杀了知更鸟。 

9月初秋，秋老虎的余威还在蹂躏着整个香港半岛。空气闷热得好像能实体化的黏在你身上一样，让人烦闷的同时也提高了香港这一季度的犯罪率。

白羽瞳在床上翻了个身，伸手按停了床头的闹钟。戛然而止除了刚响了一声的闹铃外，还有充斥着整个房间的白噪音。抬手擦了擦额头上的薄汗就往连接里丢了句早安，也不管身在国外的展耀是否能接收到。

距离展耀出国交流已经过一周了，没有连接向导在身边的白羽瞳只能天天靠白噪音加固精神屏障，就连他的精神动物 – 白老虎鲁班，也因为展耀不在而病恹恹的龟缩在精神图景里不愿出来。

起床往挂历上画了一个大大的红叉， 距离展耀归国只剩下3个星期了。

嗯！今天也是元气满满的一天哟！

 

被吐槽了无数次的电话铃响起的时候，白羽瞳刚把煎好的培根和鸡蛋装盘。

轻轻的叹了一口气把盘子放在餐桌上后，才捞起一旁的手机准备接起。

看来今天是注定不能好好在家吃早餐了啊。

“白sir”电话那头是马韩，狙击手的声音充满了疲惫，估计又是一夜没睡，一早又赶往案发现场了。“xx小区发生了命案，包sir已经让重案组把案子移交到SCI，具体地址我一会儿发给你。你赶快过来现场一下吧。”说完，也没等白羽瞳回复，就径直的挂了电话。

瞄了一眼手机上的地址，白羽瞳认命的把早餐收进冰箱里，随手拿了包牛奶就出了门。

刚到现场的时候，白羽瞳就看到了今年刚毕业的小区片警在花园的绿化带上大吐特吐，不由得皱起了眉，然后就看到了站在警戒线前的赵富。

“白sir”赵富抬高起了警戒线，领着白羽瞳进入到现场。

“死者叫陈诺，今年27岁，普通人。半年前被公司裁退，至今待业在家。报警的是今天来追租的房东，初步死因怀疑是自杀。”

自杀？

诧异的望了还在解说案情的赵富一眼。按理说普通自杀案应该不会转移到SCI啊？

像是感受到了白羽瞳的疑问一样，赵富继续解说。

“公孙已经在验尸了，应该很快就能给出初步的验尸报告。至于其他的，白sir你还是亲自看看现场吧。”

整个现场弥漫着浓浓的血腥味，就算是见过不少猎奇凶案的白羽瞳都被现场的惨烈情况震撼住了。他突然有点理解刚刚的小片警为什么吐成那个熊样了。

还好没让小白驰来现场，要是吓着了那只小白兔，护崽子的展耀回来了指不定会怎么念他。

死者仰面躺在床上，身下的床单被血浸泡着已经看不出原来的颜色了。胸部以下被利刃剖开，内脏散落一地，其中一节肠子还被死者紧握在手中。右手握着明显是凶器的刀子还保持着开膛破肚的姿势。

已经结束了初步验尸的公孙从床边走了过来，边走边把沾血的手套塞进白大褂的口袋里，让重度洁癖患者白羽瞳忍不住地嘴角抽筋。

“死因暂定为失血过多，死亡时间估算是凌晨2点到3点之间。更具体的报告要等尸体转移到法医室做详细的尸检之后才能给你。”公孙揉了揉眉心，继续开口。“痕检那里也初步断定这里为第一案发现场，而且除了死者的脚印外，现场找不到第二个人的脚印，也没有人为破坏的痕迹。”

“也就是说，这个叫陈诺的，用刀子把自己开膛破肚，然后再把内脏掏空，最后失血过多死了？”

这得多有毅力才能忍着不痛昏过去啊？！

“白sir。”完成了现场勘查的马韩这时候也走了过来，取代了公孙原本的位置站在了白羽瞳身旁，和白羽瞳一起目送公孙离开去安排尸体的转移。精神动物 - 海东青白环雄赳赳气昂昂的站在她肩膀上巡视四周。

“房东已经录好了口供，没有什么疑点。陈诺已经拖欠了3个月的房租，所以她今天才会亲自上门追租。结果就遇到了这档子事，人都吓得语无伦次了。”将手里的文件交给白羽瞳，马韩双手环胸。“不过白环在现场勘查到一丝向导的精神力，很淡，而且也散得差不多了，所以没能顺着追查下去。只能说，这不是一场自杀案这么简单。”

对视了一眼，白羽瞳无力的把文件拍到额头上。

上头明文规定，不管什么案件，只要有牵连到哨兵或者向导，都必须要向塔里报备。一来二往的，每次都会被塔里那些难搞的高层折腾掉一层皮。

“告诉蒋翎，我回去的时候要看到死者的全部资料和人际关系，不管是台面上的还是台面下的。其他人收拾好现场就收队。”

“Yes Sir！”

“陈诺，27岁，S县Y市人，家中独子。3年前进入T公司上班，半年前因为挪用公款被裁退，这之后女朋友也于半个月前跟他分手了。”蒋翎一边嚼着棒棒糖，一边打着哈欠的复述着她为了奖金激情去挖出的内幕。只是这个陈诺一点挑战性都没有，让她在挖了10分钟后就兴趣却却的打游戏去了。

“他挪用公款是因为赌马和嫖妓，在外面欠了一屁股的债，还差点被高利贷打死。这家伙就是个彻头彻尾的loser，没死也是社会的毒瘤。”  
说完，蒋翎就抱着抱枕往桌上一趴补眠去了。就算白羽瞳之后要扣光她这一年的奖金也不能动摇她一丝一毫。

“马韩，你再去现场看看能不能找到更多关于向导精神力的线索。王韶赵富，你们去找陈诺的前女友和他周围的同事朋友问问看，看他最近有没有什么异常的举动或者得罪什么人？蒋翎，你继续在网上查找线索。 三个小时后，回来开会。”

一口气分配完了任务，看着各个组员都行动了之后。白羽瞳伸了伸懒腰，转身往包sir的办公室走去。

接下来，还有一场硬战要打。 

TBC


	2. 谁杀了知更鸟 02

谁杀了知更鸟 02

Who saw him die?  
I, said the Fly.  
With my little eye,   
I saw him die.

谁看见他死去？  
是我，苍蝇说，  
用我的小眼睛，  
我看见他死去。

刚结束了跟包sir的汇报从办公室里退出来，白羽瞳一转头就立刻把刚让小白驰准备好的文件送交到塔的办事处去进行报备了。

虽说他们这些哨兵向导都是统一由塔里训练出来的，可是对于塔的高层那些食古不化的作风，白羽瞳还是颇有微词的。尤其是高层们向来自视甚高，认为哨兵向导就是比普通人高等，言行举止中总是有意无意地透露出一丝轻蔑低视。所以很多时候，白羽瞳都会尽量避免和塔里的人打交道，能闪则闪。

一系列流程跑下来，好不容易等到了塔里批准调查的回复，已经是下午3点了。白羽瞳很悲哀的发现，他好像又错过了饭点，早上喝的牛奶也已经被消化的连渣都没剩下了。

做了一秒的思想斗争，他直接打消了去警局食堂捞剩饭的念头，随手从抽屉里抽出一包饼干，看都没看一眼就撕开包装袋往嘴里送。

嗯，巧克力臻果味。不错！

自从上次白羽瞳差点因为低血糖而精神过载之后，展耀就养成了在他随手可得的地方囤干粮的良好习惯。而且完全依照着白羽瞳的喜好囤，并且会定时清理掉过期的食物。所以他完全不怕吃到不合他口味或者过期腐败的食物。

小白，早安。

展耀的声音在连接里响起的时候，他刚把最后一片饼干塞进嘴里。

不早了，你该起床了，懒猫。

白羽瞳瞄了一眼手机上显示的时间，伦敦现在已经是早上八点了，展耀的声音里却还透露着浓浓的困意，估计昨晚又通宵准备资料了。

暂时放任自己沉浸在和连接向导交流的平静里，白羽瞳轻笑着闭上了眼睛，想象着展耀把自己裹在棉被里，揉着眼睛，睡眼惺忪的样子，心情也变得轻松了起来。就连最近病恹恹的鲁班也因为受到了主人难得的好心情的影响而变得活泼，在精神图景里欢腾打滚。

我想你了。

白羽瞳刚在精神图景里睁开眼就看到了坐在大树下抚摸着鲁班的展耀。阳光透过树叶间的缝隙照在了他身上，斑驳的光影拉长了影子形成了一幅昂贵的油彩画。长久以来养成的默契让他们无须多言就知道对方的想法。

缓步走过去刚在展耀身边坐下，就感觉到对方温热的体温贴合上来。白羽瞳侧过头，让熟悉的唇彼此贴合。

感受着对方的舌尖轻揉的舔过上唇的唇珠，顺着微微开启的唇滑入口中，避开了迎上来的舌头转而轻轻的刮过上颚，然后在白羽瞳发出不满的轻哼后，才勾上了对方的舌尖加深了这个吻。

猫咪天性中喜欢逗弄猎物的恶趣味一览无遗。

鼻腔里充斥着让人想念的味道，耳边是鲁班被展耀轻抚而发出的满足的呼噜声。白羽瞳甚至有种错觉，仿佛他能顺着连接，听到展耀精神图景里传来的阵阵让人心安的海浪声。

唇舌绞缠间，展耀也同时加固了他的精神屏障。虽然白羽瞳有听话的每晚开着白噪音睡觉，但是对于他们这些把五感都提升到极致的A级哨兵来说，单靠白噪音是远远不够的。而刚到国外的展耀由于时差和忙碌的行程，根本抽不出时间来帮白羽瞳加固屏障。每天除了例行的互道早晚安之外，根本没什么机会交流。今天也是牺牲了他为数不多的睡眠时间，特意提早爬起来帮他加固，顺便为自己谋些额外的福利。

啧，下次绝对不要头脑发热的来参加什么鬼交流会了。

马韩敲门进来的时候，白羽瞳已经退出了精神图景，一边浏览着蒋翎发送来的资料，一边有一搭没一搭的和展耀在链接里讨论案情。

“白sir，案发现场抓到了一个可疑人物，赵富和白驰已经在审问了。你要不要过去看看?”

“好吧。”

抬眸轻轻点了下头，跟展耀交代了一声之后就拿起了外套跟着马韩离开了。

审讯室的单面玻璃前，白羽瞳面无表情的看着被拷在桌前的嫌疑人。日光灯把对方苍白的脸色照映得越加苍白，头发乱糟糟油腻腻的贴在头皮上。一副大得有点夸张滑稽的眼镜遮去了他三分之一的脸，在凹透镜的折射下，原本不大的眼睛变得更加獐头鼠目。

“快说！你为什么要在现场徘徊？！”

爆脾气的赵富看着缩在椅子上唯唯诺诺，一问三不知的嫌疑人就来气。语气也不知不觉的加重了许多，要不是白驰拦着，估计他这会儿都该要上手揍人了。

“刘可，今年28岁，普通人。职业是网络上的自媒体。白环发现他的时候，他正在在现场徘徊，还几次尝试进入警戒范围内。因为太可疑了，我就先带回来审问。”

“还有，你别看他瘦瘦弱弱的，力气大着呢。连我都差点压制不住他。”

马韩自顾自的陈述着，无视一旁白羽瞳投射过来，明显揶揄不信任的目光。

而镜子另一头的审讯室里，赵富还在用言语威胁着嫌疑人。白羽瞳默默的看了一会儿，觉得一时半会也不可能问出什么有用的消息，就打算先行离开，等迟点再看队员们整理上来的口供和资料。

没想到就在他刚抬脚打算转身的时候，一直低着头绞着衣服的刘可突然抬起了头望向了单面玻璃，眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着，彷佛能够透过玻璃看到了镜子后的白羽瞳。原本已经够皱的衣服被他这么一揉，越发向咸菜靠拢。

“我… 我… 我看到了… 他，他不是自杀… 绝对不是自杀… 有，有人操控了他… 下，下一个死的一定是我！阿sir，你们要救我! 你们一定要救我啊！！”

“你说的人是谁?” 按下了桌上麦克风的按钮，白羽瞳的声音透过机械传进审讯室时显得有些失真。

刘可被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，整个人的状态也从激动慢慢的恢复到了一开始唯唯诺诺的样子。 

他颤抖的抬起了手，慢慢的伸出了食指按压在了唇上。

嘘。

TBC


	3. 谁杀了知更鸟 03

谁杀了知更鸟 03

Who caught his blood?  
I, said the Fish,   
with my little dish,   
I caught his blood.

谁取走他的血？   
是我，鱼说，  
用我的小碟子，  
我取走他的血。

从陈诺的案子移交到SCI已经过去了一个星期，除了一个神神叨叨的刘可外，SCI全组一点线索都没找到。受害人的人际关系非常简单，除了同事和前女友以外，连个比较谈得来的朋友都没有，也不存在寻仇报复之类的。

至于唯一的嫌疑人刘可，自从在审讯室里说了那句话，做了那个动作之后，就陷入了精神恍惚的状态。任谁跟他说话都没反应，只会喃喃的念着“救我，救我”。局里的向导对他做了精神评估，除了得出精神打击过大之外，什么实际意义的结论都没有。

查案陷入瓶颈外加展耀不在身边，白羽瞳的脾气一天比一天暴躁。虽然还不至于对组员发脾气，但也造成整个SCI陷入了一种压抑的氛围，像是暴风雨欲来前的宁静。大家都尽量加快查案的速度，希望可以早日破案。

薄薄的几页报告被他翻了不下几十遍，都快可以倒背如流了却还是没能从有限的资料里抽取出关键性的线索。而包sir的脸色随着时间的推移也变得越来越黑，就快赶上他妈用了十几年的锅底了。

啊！ 烦死了！再这样下去又要洗厕所了啦!

烦闷的拨乱了额前的浏海，白羽瞳从办公椅上站了起来，打算下楼走走透透气，顺便活动下筋骨。

谁知道刚出了办公室，还没走到电梯口，就看到了白驰急匆匆的走了进来，还差点撞到了站在门口的王韶。

“白… 白sir，S小区发生了命… 命案，死者是一家四… 四口。马韩姐和赵富哥已经去现场了。让我来通… 通知你。”

“知道了，白驰你和我一起去现场，蒋翎和王韶在警局待命。”

“Yes Sir!”

S小区是香港半岛比较有名的富人区，坐落在一处宁静的海湾旁，却又离市区不远，闹中取静。

这个小区住着的人大部分非富则贵，不是政商名流，就是外国使节。就连他家大姐头都曾打算在这里购置房产。只是最后为了跟公孙近水楼台，无奈下只好打消了这个念头。

白羽瞳到现场的时候，周围已经聚集了三三两两，以家庭主妇和学生为主的围观群众。他甚至还看到了一些年轻人拿着手机在自拍，打算上传到社交媒体当炫耀的资本。

跟上次的命案不同，这次的案件不止牵扯到了四条人命，还因为发生在富人区，而引起了上头的高度关注。在来的路途上，包sir已经给他打过了电话，要他低调的把这件案子给结了，不可给媒体走漏了任何风声。

唉，说的容易。在这互联网发达的现今社会，真的还有不透风的墙吗？

驱散了围观群众，把白驰留在现场外让他确保所有人都把手机里和社交媒体上的照片都删了，白羽瞳才一个人踏进了这栋独栋的洋房里。

前院的草坪被细心的修剪过，攀藤植物生机勃勃的在篱笆上打着卷，院子的架子上还可以看到品种不一的各色盆栽，可以看出主人很用心的在照顾这些植物了。除此之外，院子的角落里还停放着两辆不同颜色的儿童脚踏车。微微脱漆的手柄昭示着小主人对它们的喜爱。

只可惜，它们的小主人再也没机会骑上它们了。

推开前厅的门，白羽瞳第一眼就看到了在给帮佣录口供的马韩。

帮佣叫汪姐，是个内地人。因为死者一家注重隐私，所以她每天早上八点都会准时到达雇主家，帮忙打扫屋子照顾小主人直到下午六点准备好晚餐才离去。而不像其他帮佣一样直接和雇主住一屋。

据汪姐描述，昨天女主人除了下午1点多就让她提早收工回家之外，一切如常。不过由于她经常都会让汪姐提早收工，自己搞些小惊喜小情趣，和男主人重温恋爱时的甜蜜。因此汪姐也不做多想，把分内的事做好就离开了。除此之外，女主人也在闲聊中提到他们一家会在年尾圣诞节时去瑞士滑雪一周，让她趁着这个机会好好休息回家乡探探亲。只是没想到今早一开门就发现他们一家都遇害了。

白羽瞳避开了在忙碌拍照取证的痕检，不着痕迹的躲到了角落里用平板刷着蒋翎发来的资料。

不打瞌睡不开小差的蒋翎效率高得简直令人咋舌。他决定这一个礼拜内都不用扣奖金这件事来威胁她了。

朱耀栋，40岁，普通人，AA控股CFO。被发现卧尸在卧室的床上，致命伤是脖子上切开颈部动脉的刀口。此外，没有其他的外伤。

吴绮芳，36岁，朱耀栋妻子，普通人，全职家庭主妇。尸体于浴室里被发现，致命伤为贯穿胸口直插心脏的刀伤，凶器还插在胸口上，表面迹象显示为自杀，没有明显外伤。

朱启明， 6岁，朱耀栋和吴绮芳的长子。

朱昕颐，3岁，朱耀栋和吴绮芳的长女。和兄长一起被发现卧尸于卧房的床上。致命伤和父亲朱耀栋一样为脖子上切开颈部动脉的刀口。此外，没有明显外伤。

浏览完资料，白羽瞳抬头就看了刚安抚好帮佣汪姐的马韩朝他走了过来。汪姐还在抽抽嗒嗒的低泣着，由另外一个女警引导着离开了现场。

之后警局应该会安排专业人士对她进行心理疏导吧。不过这些也不在他的管辖范围内了。他能做的，就是尽快破案，以慰死者在天之灵。

晃了一下头示意马韩和自己一起走。白羽瞳转身就从后门离开了。

尸体在他到达现场前已经打包好转移到了公孙的验尸房，现场也被痕检搜查的差不多了。剩下的，就等他们抽丝剥茧，还原事件的真相了。

“两个小孩的死亡时间是下午2点半到3点间，丈夫的死亡时间为傍晚7点到8点，而妻子则是晚上9点左右。”

SCI公共办公室内，全组组员围成了一个半圆在观看着投影在大屏幕上的资料。

“帮佣的口供基本上没有疑点，她的确在下午1点40分左右就离开了朱耀栋和吴绮芳的别墅。公交车司机和路面监控可以证实这一点。”王韶把刚刚从交通科那拿来的资料分发给其他组员。

“现场没有打斗的痕迹也没有丢失贵重物品，可以排除仇杀和入室抢劫的可能性。”

“丈夫和孩子体内检测到大量安眠药的成分，现场也找到了剩下半罐的安眠药。不过没有他们一家购买处方药的纪录，现在正在追查安眠药的来源。”

“邻居和..和同事都表示案发前没… 没有发现异常。吴绮芳昨天还参加了小… 小区家庭主妇的聚… 聚会，言谈中透露了对年… 年尾的旅游的期… 期待。不… 不像是有精神问题或者自杀倾向。”

最后，马韩默默地举起了手。

“白sir，白环在现场监测到和上一起案件一样的向导精神力，而且比之前更加强烈。我现在正在和塔里协商和分析精神力的来源。应该可以和上一起案件并案处理。只是还不能确定是不是连环凶杀案。”

安静地听完组员的汇报，白羽瞳简单的下达了一些命令，就往公孙的法医室里走去。

自从尸体转交给公孙之后，他就把自己关在了法医室内，到现在都还没出来。连午餐都顾不上去吃。

身为上司和未来的小舅子，白羽瞳觉得，他还是需要在跟进案情的同时适时地表达一下关心的。

要是把公孙整出个什么好歹来，他绝对会被他家大姐头吊起来打的！

TBC


	4. 谁杀了知更鸟 04

谁杀了知更鸟 04

Who'll make his shroud?　  
I, said the Beetle,   
With my thread and needle,  
I'll make the shroud.

谁为他做寿衣？  
是我，甲虫说，  
用我的针和线，  
我会来做寿衣。

从法医室里出来，白羽瞳接着又辗转于各个部门之间协调一切相关事宜，然后开始着手研究组员们整理好的口供资料。等忙到差不多告一段落，能够把自己摔在自家大床上的时候，已经是将近凌晨3点了。

如果不是因为洁癖必须回家洗澡换衣服，他多想在办公室里就这么凑活一晚上。

打开了白噪音发声器，白羽瞳尽量放松自己，让自己进入冥想的状态。

只是不知道是忙碌了一天，精神过于亢奋还是怎么样。不管他怎么努力，就是没办法顺利的进入状态。

“啊！不干了！”揉了把头发在床上滚了一圈，白羽瞳打算起身去打套拳放松身心。

再这么干躺下去，还没进入冥想他就先坠入混沌了好吗！

小白，这么晚了怎么还不睡？

也许是心有灵犀，更也许是白羽瞳烦闷的心情透过了连接传达给了展耀，日夜思念着的声音就这么在脑海里响起。

像一缕清风，吹散了一切的躁动与不安。

没事，我只是睡不着。打下拳，打累了就好了。

一声若有似无的叹息，透过连接传递了过来。

放松，让我进来…

再次张开眼，树下的身影让白羽瞳不自觉地挑起了嘴角。

展耀还是一身靛蓝色的西装，和穿着白色背心大裤衩的他形成了鲜明的对比。

从背后揽上他的腰，把下巴搁在对方肩膀上。白羽瞳闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，让鼻腔里充盈着属于展耀的特殊的味道。  
衣物洗涤剂，香水和沐浴露因为展耀这个催化剂而产生的化学反应，生成了白羽瞳此生最为眷恋的味道，让他从鼻腔里发出了满足的叹息声。

就差没有像被撸毛的鲁班一样发出呼噜呼噜的声音了。

“案子还是没线索？”把箍在腰间的手拉开，展耀转过身面对面的盯着白羽瞳。

啧，才几天没见怎么又瘦了？他不在就不好好吃饭了是吧！

“没呢，今天又发生了一起一家四口的灭门惨案。上头打算把两起案子并案处理。”

拉着展耀在树下坐下，白羽瞳细细的跟他梳理着案情。只是不知道是无心还是有意为之，他完全略过了两起案子中让人在意的向导精神力，更完全忽略了刘可那令人心照不宣的动作。

“到底是什么原因。”听完白羽瞳的分析，展耀沉吟了一会。“会让家庭和睦的女人突然拿起了屠刀呢？”

身为心理学博士，嫌疑犯的心理变化完全勾起了他的好奇心。

而还沉浸在自己思绪里的展耀，完全忽略了一旁已经开始不安分的对他上下其手的小老鼠。等到他发觉不对劲，抬手制止的时候，白羽瞳的手已经从拉出来的西装下摆处伸进了衬衫内，慢慢的抚摸到了展耀的胸前 ，食指还不轻不重的绕着乳首画着圈圈。更甚的是，在展耀回魂抬眼瞪他的时候，挑衅般的抛了个媚眼。

星眸微转，顾盼生辉。

把不安分的手从衣服里抽出，展耀翻了身把人压倒在大树下，咬牙切齿的道。

“白羽瞳，你精力旺盛是吧？”

“没错啊，展大博士！你要不要帮我消耗点呢？”

把展耀的头拉下轻啄了对方抿紧的唇，白羽瞳随着附送了一个灿烂得有些扎眼的笑容。

反正做爱和打拳都是消耗精力，他干嘛不选择能让彼此都快乐的方式呢？

 

早上8点，白羽瞳准时的睁开了眼睛。

就算昨晚和展耀在精神图景里腻歪到接近凌晨5点才睡下，但是在军队里训练出来的生理时钟还是让他不管前一晚怎么折腾都能在隔天准点起身，风雨无阻。

随便啃了点面包当早餐，白羽瞳就往警局里跑。

距离展耀归国只剩一个多星期了，他必须在人回来之前把这件案子给结了。毕竟不管什么案子，只要一牵扯到赵爵就注定没什么好事。而且展爸爸也耳提面命过很多次，让白羽瞳不要给展耀过多接触赵爵的机会。至于原因嘛，不管他怎么问，展爸爸就是不说。他也不好不依不饶的追问下去。

刚踏出电梯，白羽瞳马上号召所有组员开会，连自己的办公室也没时间进，所以也忽略了昨晚回家的时候确认已经关上的日光灯现在却明晃晃的亮着这件事。

“公孙，先把昨天的验尸结果说一下吧。”

“朱耀栋和两个孩子都是死于颈部从右划向左边的刀伤，可以推测凶手应该是左撇子。而且刀口的深度，角度和力度都是一致的，是同一个凶手的可能性非常高。此外，痕检在厨房水槽发现了鲁米诺反应，推算出两个孩子很可能是在厨房遇害。估计是凶手抱着孩子在水槽上割喉放血，之后再把尸体洗干净放回卧室床上。这就能解释为什么现场属于两个孩子的血液量不对。”

把投影机上的报告翻了一页，公孙哲继续解说。

“至于朱耀东，卧室床上应该是第一案发现场。没有死前挣扎或被人为移动的迹象，应该是自己走上床然后在睡梦中被杀害，尸体也没有被后续处理过。”

“最后是吴绮芳，死因是一刀贯穿心脏。凶器可以确认是同一把菜刀。而且，吴绮芳本人是左撇子。”

听完公孙哲的汇报，白羽瞳左手食指无意识的敲击着桌面，然后转头看向蒋翎，示意她接着汇报。

“白sir，网络上完全没有朱耀栋吴绮芳一家获得安眠药渠道的痕迹，不排除是有人亲手交给他们的。我还在排查所有的监控录像带，再给我几天，应该就能排查出来了。”

蒋翎眼下一片乌青，连棒棒糖都没心思吃，估计又是熬了一宿没睡。他虽然急着破案，但也不能不顾组员身体健康的急功近利。只能点点头让人继续排查下去。

“马韩，塔那边怎么说？”

被点名的马韩气愤地甩了手上的报告。“塔里说必须取得所有高层的签名同意才能开放资料。问题是，现在有两个高层在国外开会，要2个星期后才会回来！”

她真的快咽不下这口气了，都已经5条人命了，其中两个还是孩子。塔里还磨磨蹭蹭的不知道在干吗！2个星期都够嫌疑人逃出国外或者继续犯罪了。

靠！真是，气得她都快暴走了。

安抚了气愤地马韩。白羽瞳自己却有更深一层的考量。

塔里这么藏着掖着的反应，无疑是此地无银的在告诉他们，这件事与他们有关，也给他们接下来查案指出了一条比较明确的线索。

只是这向导精神力在这两起案件里到底起着什么决定性的作用，他暂时还想不出个所以然来。

“白…白sir..”一直沉默着听着大家讨论的白驰怯生生地举起了手，得到白羽瞳首肯之后才继续开口。“如果说… 陈诺是… 是因为失业和失…恋的打击，觉得生无可恋才…才自杀的，还说，说得过去。但是没...没道理家庭和睦的吴，吴绮芳会杀了全…全家再自…自杀…啊。”

“因为他们都被精神控制住了。”熟悉的声音响起的时候，白羽瞳一瞬间还以为展耀还在他精神连接里说话。直到看到组员们都齐刷刷的向后看去，才确认了他人是真的在这里，不是脆弱的连接或是虚无的精神图景。

“不是… 你不是还有接近2周才能回来吗？”

展耀身上还穿着昨晚折腾他的时候的那套靛蓝色西装，只是衣服上多了长期坐着而形成的褶皱。估计是刚下飞机就赶回警局，连衣服都来不及换。

“我看过赵爵留下来的资料。曾经有人试验过用向导精神力施行精神控制，不过失败了。”无视了白羽瞳，展耀继续和组员们解释道。“那场试验造成了6个哨兵学员精神过载崩溃，之后试验资料就被销毁尘封了。”

“所以我怀疑，现在有人想要重启这个试验。”

“你到底哪来的赵爵的资料？！”不爽的出声打断了还在侃侃而谈的人，白羽瞳拉起了展耀的手就往办公室走去，临走前还不忘对面面相觑的组员们下达解散的命令。

甩上办公室的门，拉起了窗帘。白羽瞳抱着手臂一语不发的瞪着展耀。

明明昨晚上还那么亲密，他竟然连提早回来的消息都不跟他说一声。

他现在很生气，后果很严重。

“小白，我回来了你不开心吗？”

开心，他开心个屁啊开心！ 

“是你先隐瞒我这件事和向导还有赵爵有关的啊。”走上前把明显开始心虚的人搂进怀里，感受着对方的体温，展耀低头在白羽瞳颈脖间印下虔诚的一吻，不带着任何情欲。

虽然精神图景可以无限趋近于真实，但不管怎么样还是比不上真真切切的把他家小白鼠抱在怀里的感觉啊！

抬手回抱了展耀。白羽瞳不得不承认，自家爱人提早回来确实让他蛮开心的。

只是要是让他查出是谁在背地里给展耀通风报信，他一定要把他外调去扫黄组色诱变态去！

门外的赵富在这时候突然背脊发凉的打了个喷嚏，不明所以的拉紧了自己的皮夹克继续忙活去。殊不知自己已然被自家组长记到小本本上去了。

TBC


	5. 谁杀了知更鸟 05

谁杀了知更鸟 05

Who'll dig his grave?　  
I, said the Owl,  
With my pick and shovel,　  
I'll dig his grave.

谁为他掘墓？  
是我，猫头鹰说，  
用我的凿和铲，  
我会来掘墓。

“资料是赵爵给我的。”亲也亲完了，抱也抱够了，腻歪也腻歪得差不多了。白羽瞳和展耀终于舍得从连体婴的状态下分开，分坐办公桌的两侧，共享着手上的资料。

“而且还是掐着我下飞机的时间点发送到我邮箱里的。”

一下飞机关闭飞行模式就收到了赵爵发来的邮件，展耀心里其实是非常反感的。对方的举动无疑是在炫耀着他对他们的一举一动了若指掌。这让一直以来习惯掌握着主导权的展耀非常不自在，有种被人牵着鼻子当猴耍的感觉。除此之外，若赵爵真有什么出格的举动或打算对白羽瞳不利，他也无从防备。

看来，最近还是不要离开小白身边比较好。

“这个叫郭嘉凯的到底是什么人物啊？数据库里完全就找不到他的资料。”没感受到展耀内心九拐十八弯的纠结，白羽瞳一门心思都扑在案件上了。“你说要不要让蒋翎黑进塔里查查看？”

“也好。不过记得让蒋翎小心点，塔里最近的举动我有些看不透。”

赵爵给的资料只是语焉不详的带过了几年前发生的事情。除了郭嘉凯这个名字以外，就没有透露其他有用的讯息了。搞得展耀一瞬间都要怀疑对方是不是最近闲着没事干，耍着他们玩儿。不过鉴于赵爵从来没有在这些重要的事情上骗过他们，展耀勉强还是愿意相信他给的资料，并朝着这个方向去调查。

“哎，你认为向导真的可以用精神控制普通人吗？”

听完了展耀的解释，白羽瞳还是有点云里雾里的。虽然说哨兵和向导都是塔里统一训练出来的，可是毕竟一个重体能，另一个重精神，所以训练的内容基本上并没有共同性。而且为了不要让哨兵向导之间互相影响，还未绑定的哨兵向导在训练期间是禁止见面的。此外，向导的数量本身就较哨兵少很多，有些哨兵可能终其一生都找不到自己的专属向导，只能靠白噪音和机械模拟向导过一生。所以也不能怪他到现在还对向导的能力一知半解。

“照理来说，普通的向导应该没有这能力，毕竟人类的精神世界太复杂了。一个没搞好，不要说控制人了，就连自己都会迷失在精神世界里。”

右手食指无意识的敲击着桌面，这是展耀思考时的惯性动作。嗒嗒嗒的敲击声和办公室里的挂钟发出的嘀嗒声重合的同时，也几乎快和白羽瞳的心跳声音合而为一了。

“但是这个郭嘉凯不单是A级向导，同时也是塔里的高级导师，对于精神力的控制应该会比其他向导强很多。只是，单从现有的资料来看，也很难判断到底是不是郭嘉凯在用精神控制杀人，还是有其他人在模仿犯罪。”

毕竟，赵爵给的资料太有限了。简直就是雾里看花。

“那你呢？你做得到吗？”

俯身向前趴在办公桌上，白羽瞳从下往上的直视着展耀的眼睛。看似漫不经心却又认真地等待着他的回答。

抿了下嘴，展耀定定的回望着白羽瞳，却道：“我有点饿了，我们去吃饭吧。你都不知道英国的炸鱼薯条有多难吃。我到的第一天就开始想念香港的海鲜粥了。”

伸手把还赖在桌上的人拉起，顺手掐了一下他明显消瘦的脸颊，然后被自家小老鼠嘟嘟囔囔的甩开。展耀避重就轻的忽略过这个话题。

有些事情，白羽瞳不需要知道。他只要专心在破案上就好了。至于其他的，他自然会帮他扫平一切。

他是他的光，是他唯一的寄托，更是上天赐予他的馈赠。任何污秽都不能沾染他，玷污他，不能……

 

自从展耀回来后又过了2个星期。在这一段时间里整个香港风平浪静的，没有什么大案件需要惊动到S.C.I。因此，组员们都把心思放在了之前两起案件上。

只是从那时起到现在，嫌疑人就销声匿迹了，一点动静都没有。蒋翎都开始第三遍排查监控录像带了。只是不管她再怎么努力，看得再怎么仔细，都没办法发现任何可疑人物甚至是可疑的物件。

那罐安眠药就像凭空出现一样，带走了四条无辜的性命。

清晨的阳光透过被拉开的窗帘直接照射在还赖在床上，不肯起身的展耀身上。让昨晚熬夜研究资料的他艰难的翻了个身，接着把一旁属于白羽瞳的枕头抱进怀里，闻了闻自家亲亲爱人的味道，然后才把自己整个人埋进被窝里以躲避扰人清梦的阳光。

而结束晨练，弄好早餐，刚进屋打算把人叫醒的白羽瞳就这么收获了一只宁愿把自己捆成春蚕，也不愿意起身把窗帘拉上的展耀。

啧，他迟早有一天把自己给懒死。

不过在他懒死之前，身为人民好阿sir，展耀好保姆的白羽瞳还是尽心尽力，任劳任怨的走上前去，打算把人从被窝里捞起来。

“起床啦！我弄好了早餐，再不吃就凉了。”

“就… 再多5分钟…”靠着多年培养下来的默契，展耀眼睛都没睁就躲开了白羽瞳伸过来的手。然后还顺势的把没有防备的白羽瞳一并拉到了床上，手脚并用的像只八爪鱼一样牢牢地缠住了他。末了，还在人脸上大大的啵了一口。

“死猫！你给我起开！”

反观被拉到床上的白羽瞳却一瞬间想死的心都有了。他刚刚晨跑完，还没来得及洗澡换衣服呢，就一身臭汗的被展耀拉回床上。

得了，昨晚才换得床单今天又得换了。

洁癖是病，伤不起啊！

把不安分开始往衣服里钻的手抽出，白羽瞳抬手捏住展耀的鼻子。开始了他的非暴力，不合作运动。

“再不起床我憋死你哦。”

“羽瞳，你确定你舍得让我死吗？”保持着被捏住鼻子的姿势，展耀欺身吻上了白羽瞳的唇。

先是把饱满的下唇含进嘴里细细研磨吸吮，之后再轻啃拉扯着诱人的唇珠 。舌头沿着唇缝慢慢的撬开贝齿，然后引诱着对方的舌跟着他转回自己嘴里，再用上牙齿阻止了对方想缩回的意图。

趁着人被亲得迷迷糊糊的，展耀伸手解放了自己的鼻子，然后把白羽瞳的手拉高置于头顶上。另一只手顺势往下把单薄的运动T-shirt卷到胸口以上，露出了让他爱不释手的饱满胸肌。

“不行… 嗯，展耀… 等一下… 还要… 哈… 上班…的”被吻得有点喘不过气，白羽瞳偏头结束了这个吻。不过虽然嘴上说着不行，身体倒是很诚实的不反抗。双手甚至还主动环上展耀的脖子，方便对方行动。

“嘘…迟点去没事的，我想要你，现在。”用已经雄赳赳气昂昂的小展耀蹭着白羽瞳的臀部，展耀就着自家爱人偏头的姿势啃上了脆弱的咽喉。只是啃归啃，他还是很注意力度的没留下什么痕迹，不然他的小老鼠又要闹了。

“那你快点，迟到了会被包sir念的。”

“好……”

“滴滴滴滴滴滴滴滴滴滴…..！”

……

……

展耀话还没说完，小白老鼠还没有叼进嘴里当早餐，就被白羽瞳那突兀的手机铃声给吓了一跳。

而被手机铃声吓得一个激灵的白羽瞳，条件反射般的把还趴在自己身上的展耀一脚踹开，一个鲤鱼打挺的就往床头的手机扑去。

白羽瞳！他对天发誓他一定要把那该死的手机铃声给换掉！不然再这么被吓下去，他迟早有一天会被吓成不举！

 

没有车的TBC


	6. 谁杀了知更鸟 06

谁杀了知更鸟 06

Who'll be the parson?　  
I, said the Rook,  
With my little book,　  
I'll be the parson.

谁来当牧师？  
乌鸦说，是我，  
用我的小本子，  
我会来做牧师。

白色的超跑鸣着警笛在繁忙的街道上左右穿梭，硬是在上班高峰期中杀出了一条血路。

刚结束了和赵富的通话，白羽瞳二话不说的马上冲进浴室里开始梳洗打理自己，完全无视了被自己踹开后还呆若木鸡的趴在床上的展耀。然后在5分钟内整装完毕神清气爽的出来指挥他接着去收拾自己。仿佛之前满室旖旎艳丽的氛围都是展耀自己的幻觉，不存在的。

他现在严重怀疑白羽瞳拿他当按摩棒使了！而且还是即用即弃那一款的！

虽然吃不到小白鼠让他异常郁闷，但是身为青梅竹马兼亲密爱人的展耀在看到人严峻的表情后，也能了解到事情的严重性。配合着白羽瞳在军队里训练出来的速度，两个人在不到10分钟内就把自己整理好塞进车里，开出了小区。

“刚刚有人持械袭击了阳光幼儿园，造成了保安和老师一死一伤。现在歹徒挟持了1名小孩躲进了教室里。”趁着等红绿灯的空档，白羽瞳扼要的解释着。“重案组和飞虎队已经在现场待命，随时准备突击救人。不过，歹徒的身份和教室里的情况现在还不能确认。”

听到这里，展耀揉了揉有些抽疼的太阳穴。有点可以理解为什么在收到消息后，他家小白的眉头皱得都可以夹死苍蝇了。

这一天天的都在搞什么！能不能稍微消停下，让他们好好休息啊！

硬是把30分钟的车程缩短到不到20分钟，白羽瞳一个甩尾，把价值不菲的超跑随意的停在路边，一下车就和展耀迅速的往现场跑去。

“白sir，展博士。”

站在警戒线外围等待的赵富一看到白羽瞳和展耀的身影出现，立马迎了上去。

“蒋翎刚确定了嫌疑人的身份。方子扬，21岁，C级哨兵，A大化学系在读。”

接过赵富呈上来的文件翻开，看着上面略显稚嫩的证件照，白羽瞳怎么也没办法把资料上看着阳光积极的大男孩和现在这个疯狂的亡命之徒联想在一起。

“谈判专家呢？和歹徒交涉过了吗？”就着白羽瞳的手和他一起看完了资料，展耀大略的环顾下四周却没发现谈判专家的身影。

没道理啊，这种情形应该先着重于谈判以确保人质的安全，而不是部署飞虎队准备突击吧？

“派了，但是对方拒绝交涉，还开枪打伤了谈判专家。”用下巴指了指一旁的救伤车，示意他们看过去。“不过幸好子弹只是擦过手臂。皮外伤，没什么大碍。”

赵富领着白羽瞳和展耀进到了临时搭建的指挥中心。简陋的帐篷里人声沸腾。吆喝声，脚步声，衣物摩擦的声音，物体碰撞的声音和电子机械发出的噪音混合在一起冲击着白羽瞳的精神屏障，让他不舒服的皱起了眉头摒住呼吸，抬起的脚步也跟着稍微顿了一下。虽然这些举动在旁人看来细微而且不易察觉，但还是让一旁一直注意着他一举一动的展耀发现了。紧张的搂上了他的腰，精神力也跟着释放，帮着疏导他有些过载的感官。

“我没事，别担心。”用食指轻刮了展耀的鼻尖，白羽瞳扯开人牢牢箍在他腰上的手，然后大步流星的往站在指挥中心前端的负责人走去。

而被留在原地的展耀，怔怔的看着还留有小白老鼠体温的手心，突然感到一阵莫名的心慌。好像他的宝物，他藏着掖着不愿让人多看一眼的宝物，正被什么人觊觎着，算计着。稍不留神，就会被偷走。

不行！白羽瞳是他的，也只能是他的，谁都别想从他身边抢走。

快步追上已经和他拉开了一段距离的白羽瞳，伸手把人垂在身侧的左手用力的撵在手心里。在小白鼠不解的眼神中，展耀只能无力的扯开一个虚假的微笑，然后雀跃的感受着对方坚定的回握。

他内心的所有黑暗和偏执的占有欲，必须彻底的隐藏在他心底不能被任何人发现。不然，他的小白会嫌弃他的吧。毕竟他是如此耀眼而又洁白无暇的存在。

任何的污渍，都不能沾染他，包括他自己。

蓝成霖事件之后，西九重案组的组长换成了和白羽瞳颇有渊源的艾虎。

而现在，这个上任还不到一年的组长一脸便秘的站在了一堆作战计划前都快愁秃头了。

“虎子，情况怎么样了？”白羽瞳伸手拍了艾虎的肩膀一下，把专心钻研计划的人吓了一跳。回过头发现是白羽瞳，整个人都肉眼可见的松了一口气，紧绷的肩膀也稍稍的放松了。

“哎，白sir，看到你真的是太好了！”艾虎看到白羽瞳的一瞬间好像见到了救世主。“情况非常不乐观。歹徒进了教室后就拒绝一切交涉，也不提出任何要求，就干耗着。”

“小孩家属都在外面闹了好几次，差点就要自己闯入现场救人了，我们说好说歹的才劝住。只是不知道还能安抚多久，所以上头才下令要马上突击。”

其实艾虎不是不能理解人质家属现在的心情。如果被挟持的是他的孩子，他的反应估计只会更激烈。只是现在情况这么不明朗，贸然行动除了会激怒歹徒做出过激反应外，对现况其实一点帮助都没有。

“能把对方袭击保安和老师，劫持人质到进入教室这一段时间内的监控调出来吗？”一直默默站在一旁的展耀出声打断了白羽瞳和艾虎。“我想研究下他的心理和精神状况。”

得到了白羽瞳的首肯，艾虎让出了位置，让展耀能够更好的观看电脑上的监控录影。

画面一开始和平常任何一个早晨一样。朝气蓬勃的小孩三三两两的被父母送来学校，然后在校门口被交托给老师，或开心或忧郁的挥着手和父母说再见。角落里还有一些路边摊在卖着热腾腾的早餐，让赶着上班的人能买了边走边吃。宽敞的行人道上人流络绎不绝，有人低头匆匆的走过，也有人悠哉闲哉的漫步着。不高的像素，黑白的画面让一切看起来有股5、60年代老电影的违和感。

一切的和平在方子扬出现的那一霎那被打破了。穿着连帽卫衣和牛仔裤的人一进入画面就抬手对着保安的头开了一枪。四处飞溅的血液和脑浆让周围的人像是被按下了暂停键般定格着。不过再下一秒，人群就开始惊慌失措的互相推挤逃窜，有些人甚至是连滚带爬的逃出了画面外。而站在混乱中心的方子扬却像是感受不到周遭的一切一样，漠然的收起了枪。然后从兜里掏出了一把菜刀，就朝护着孩子们离开的老师走去。

一共三刀。两刀胸前，一刀腹部，尽责的幼儿园老师就躺在了血泊中。而造成这一切的凶徒，却连眼角的余光都吝于施舍给可怜的受害者。单手抓起了一旁被吓傻了只会哭泣的孩子，抬头看了一眼监控摄像头，就转身往教室走去。

短短不到1分钟的录像，展耀反复看了不下10遍，最后画面被他定格在凶徒望向镜头的那一幕。

“你们看。”展耀指着画面中方子扬无神的双眼。“凶手眼神呆滞，不像是有自主意识的样子。结合他之前开枪的状态，我怀疑他很可能是被操控了。”

一个没有任何暴力前科的人，除非是在异常激动情况下，否则在出手伤人之前都会有缓冲和犹豫，更何况是开枪杀人。但是方子扬在射杀保安和砍伤老师的时候双手都非常稳定，除了老手和被操控外，展耀想不出其他的理由来解释这一切。

“你是说，这很大可能跟之前两起案件有关联？”

在得到了展耀的肯定后，白羽瞳马上转头对还有点摸不清头脑艾虎下达了命令。

“虎子，从现在开始，这里全权由S.C.I负责。”

“Yes ，Sir！”

 

TBC


	7. 谁杀了知更鸟 07

谁杀了知更鸟 07

Who'll be the clerk?　  
I, said the Lark,  
If it's not in the dark,　  
I'll be the clerk.

谁来当执事？  
是我，云雀说，  
只要不在夜晚，  
我就会当执事。

展耀漠然的站在了白羽瞳身后。

缄默让他周身泛着冰冷的气场，仿佛自带结界一样，把他和周围忙碌的人群分割成了两个完全不同的世界，遗世而孤立。猫眼一般的琥珀色双眸直勾勾的凝视着白羽瞳挺拔的背影，眼睛一眨不眨，专注得仿佛周遭所有的人与物在他眼里都是毫无意义，甚至不存在一样。

他的世界里永远只容得下白羽瞳一人，也永远只要白羽瞳一人。

没有白羽瞳的世界，没有存在的必要。

只是现在的他却感到非常的不安，没由来的不安。

这些不安在白羽瞳接过指挥权后被无限的放大了。

他总觉得有什么东西不对劲。

为什么他会一直感到心慌和焦虑？

是什么？到底是什么？他忽略了的到底是什么？

展耀闭上了眼睛回想着刚刚记在脑海里的监控画面，双手无意识的来回轻抚摩挲着白羽瞳为了换上防弹衣，而不得不脱下然后交由他保管的白色外套。

先是热闹的街道，来来往往的都是普通的群众...

耀...

接着是方子扬那呆滞的面孔和毫不犹豫的痛下杀手…

展耀…

然后是四处逃窜的人群…

“展耀！回魂啦！”

突然放大的声音打断了展耀的思路，直接把他从冥想里吓回了现实世界。

“你在想什么啊？那么入神？我都叫了你好几次了。”

刚张开眼睛就被白羽瞳伸到自己面前的大脸愣了一下，展耀气不打一处来，直接就把刚刚一直宝贝的抱在怀里的外套往人脸上招呼去。

他一定是被下降头了。不然为什么非这只傻白老鼠不可呢？

“没想什么。”在白羽瞳抗议前把外套从人头上扒下来重新抱回怀里，展耀决定转移话题。“你都部署好了？”

“差不多了。我让马韩先去找个制高点待命，然后虎子会在外面指挥飞虎队一起转移方子扬的注意力。等一切准备好了，我和赵富就一起潜伏进去伺机救人。”

“就你们两个？”有点讶异于白羽瞳的安排。“为什么不安排多点人手？”

被质问的人无谓的耸了耸肩，解释道：“就目前的情况来看，对方是个人作案，而且精神状况不太稳定。太多人反而会打草惊蛇。”

“可是…”

“放心吧。”打断了展耀的话，白羽瞳伸手在他肩膀上捶了一下。“我可是SCI的组长。当年塔里的成绩可都是破纪录的，别担心了。”

展耀皱着眉头看着面前大大咧咧，还在舒展筋骨的小白老鼠，想要阻止他去以身犯险的话却被硬生生地卡在了喉咙里。

他张着嘴，却愣是发不出任何声音。

理智告诉他，白羽瞳的安排就目前的情况来看是最为妥当的。而且还有赵富从旁协助，对付一个C级哨兵应该绰绰有余。

只是即便如此，展耀还是不希望他的小白离开他的视线。

“那好吧…”轻轻的叹了一口气，他算是妥协了。“你一定要小心。”

把从来都不肯安分的人牢牢的箍在自己怀里，额头相触，“如果有状况，一定要马上取消任务，知道了吗？”

“知道了，展大博士还不放心我吗？”迅速的在展耀嘴角亲了一下，白羽瞳笑得像只偷到了油的小老鼠。

“欸！我是认真…”

“那个…白sir，展博士…”一直被晾在一旁塞狗粮的赵富看到两位上级谈得差不多了，才敢出声打断。“我们都准备好了，随时可以行动了。”

说完，也不等白羽瞳和展耀回答，马上头也不回的跑开，好像背后有什么妖魔鬼怪在追杀他一样。

呜…展博士，他只是个传话的！不要一直用那么恐怖的眼神瞪着他啊！

为什么受到伤害的永远是他？！

赵•狗粮管饱•展博士别脑我•富，今天又是怀疑人生的一天。

 

目送了白羽瞳和赵富离开，展耀避开了所有人，独自躲到了一个安静的角落。

他一直有种不好的预感，总觉得这次的事件没有看起来这么简单。

刚刚如果不是被他家小白胡搞蛮缠的打断了，估计他早就发现问题点了。

想起了自家爱人，展耀的嘴角不自觉的勾起，整个人的气质变得温暖又柔和。

他闭上了眼睛，在脑海里把监控画面再回放了一遍。

先是热闹的街道，来来往往的都是普通的群众...

接着是方子扬那呆滞的面孔和毫不犹豫的痛下杀手…

然后是四处逃窜的人群…

最后...

展耀突然张开了眼睛，他发现问题点在哪了！

角落里，监控画面的角落里，一直站着一个人，一个和周围人群格格不入的人。

就算在所有人都四处逃窜的时候，他还是稳稳的站在那里，一动也不动。好像笃定了方子扬不会伤害他一样。

糟了！是陷阱！小白...

从口袋里掏出耳麦戴上，展耀大声喊道：

“羽瞳！这是陷阱，快回来！”

 

挥别了展耀，白羽瞳和赵富闪开了媒体和围观群众的视线，从后门潜进了幼儿园内部。

为了不引起方子扬的注意，他们只能在离教室还有一段距离的地方停下。

“白sir，接下来怎么办？”

比了噤声的手势，示意赵富少安毋躁，白羽瞳闭上了眼睛，把听觉无限的延伸出去。

最先传入耳内的是风穿过了门缝的声音。顺着风声，他听到了公告板上孩子们稚嫩的画被风吹得飒飒作响。天花板上的吊扇还在尽责的打着转。接着是孩子们原本被整齐收纳在盒子里，现在却被人翻箱倒柜而散落一地，哗哗作响的玩具。然后是收音机里传出来，显然是儿歌的音乐。最后才是角落里两道频率不一的呼吸声。其中一道的呼吸声明显急促于另一道，并伴随着低低的啜泣，估计是已经哭累了的孩子发出的。而另一道属于方子扬的呼吸声却显得轻微而绵长，像是睡着了一样。

“人质的情况基本良好。”收回了放出去的听觉，白羽瞳张开了眼睛。“而且方子扬并没有把五感延伸出来。所以等一下你在外面...”

“羽瞳！这是陷阱，快回来！”

还没等白羽瞳说完，展耀气急败坏的声音突然从耳麦里传出。伴随着的，还有一道刺耳的让人晕眩，宛如指甲刮过玻璃的声音，让他和赵富同时眼前一黑。

“嘶...疼... 赵富你没事吧？”晃了晃还在抽疼的脑袋，他马上转过头想确认同行的人的状况。

只是映入眼睑的，却是赵富布满血红丝的双眼和充满戾气的脸孔。凶狠得仿佛他现在面对的，不是朝夕相处的上级，而是血海深仇的杀父仇人。

愣了一下，白羽瞳条件反射的往旁边一闪。下一秒，赵富的精神动物，一只名叫溜溜，站起来有2米高 的大棕熊突然出现，一掌拍在了他刚刚所在的位置。

“赵富你怎么了？！ 快醒醒！”把鲁班从精神世界里放了出来，他一边闪躲着大棕熊的攻击，一边试图唤醒明显已经暴走了的人。

只是不管白羽瞳怎么呼唤，赵富却好像什么都听不到一样，和自己的精神动物配合默契的攻击着他和鲁班。

低下头堪堪躲过对方扫过来的踢腿，他侧身肘击把人逼退了好几步。然后趁着这个空档，一个打滚躲到了一旁的遮掩物后把自己隐藏了起来。

而另一边，鲁班已经和溜溜打得难分难舍，甚至还隐隐约约的处于下风。白羽瞳从来没想过，平时和善得像只小熊维尼的溜溜，发起疯来竟然攻击力这么高，连身经百战的鲁班都打不过她。

这不，尾巴毛都被她揪掉了好几块。

用力敲了敲还在抽疼的脑袋，他从隐身处抬起头环顾了下四周，心里已经有了初步的计划。

“马韩！”白羽瞳对着耳麦里的狙击手喊道。“赵富暴走了，你现在马上换上麻醉枪。我会把人引到你的射程范围内，务必让他尽快丧失行动力。”

“收到！”

确认了马韩已经做好了准备，他掏出手枪朝相反方向开了一枪，转移了赵富的注意力。随后压低身体从一旁窜出，一脚踢向了赵富的胸口，接着转身反剪对方的双手，把人逼向了马韩的射程范围内。

咻咻两声划空而过，接着被禁锢的人挣扎的力度慢慢变小，直到最后完全失去了知觉的被白羽瞳架着，精神动物也随之消失在了空气中。

在确认了赵富已经陷入昏迷后，他捂着被踢了好几脚的腹部缓缓的坐下，整个头疼得快炸裂了，眼前也是一阵一阵的发黑。

不行，他还不能倒下。孩子还没救出来..... 还没... 没...

远处响起的两声枪声，成了白羽瞳陷入昏迷前，最后听到的声音。

TBC


	8. 谁杀了知更鸟 08

谁杀了知更鸟 08

Who'll carry the link?  
I, said the linnet,   
I'll fetch it in a minute,   
I'll carry the link.

谁来拿火炬？  
红雀说，是我，  
我立刻把它拿来。  
我将会拿火炬。

嘀嗒.

嘀嗒..

嘀嗒…

最先恢复的是听觉。

秒针规律移动的细微响声，把人从无边的黑暗里拉扯出来。

跟着感受到的是触觉。

一股温暖而熟悉的力度紧紧地包裹着他的左手，掌心传来的温度让他莫名感到心安。

接着再传入大脑的是嗅觉。

消毒水的味道刺激着他现在有点脆弱的呼吸道，让他不适的皱了皱鼻头。

然后才是被阻挡了的视觉。

白羽瞳张开了沉重的眼皮，入眼的是医院一贯洁白的天花板。他眨了眨眼睛，一下子从黑暗里回归光明的世界让他有些晃神。

等到终于适应了刺眼的日光灯，他才艰难的转过了头，发现展耀正趴在他床边打着盹，整个姿势即别扭又不舒服，但双手还是牢牢的握住了他的左手，像是怕他会消失一样。好看的眉头皱成了个川字，即使在睡梦中也没能让他放松一丝一毫。

他有点心疼的想要抚平他眉间的皱褶。

只是没想到才刚抬起手，却惊醒了浅眠中的爱人。

“唔…羽瞳…你醒了啊？”揉了揉眼睛，展耀语调里充满着刚睡醒的迷糊。“感觉怎么样了？”

“………我...没事。”

最后恢复的是味觉。

口腔里充斥着苦涩的味道，让他说出口的话像是被砂砾磨过一般，干涩而沙哑。

“赵富和孩子怎么样了？”

在被医生上上下下，前前后后，里里外外的都仔细检查了一遍，确认他现在已经没什么大碍了，白羽瞳才被允许从床上坐起。

他现在正捧着一杯温度适宜的蜂蜜牛奶小口小口的喝着，心思却老早就飞向案子了。

“赵富现在还没醒过来。虽然差点坠入混沌，不过还好你阻止的及时，人倒是拉回来了，也没什么大碍。至于孩子...”展耀顿了顿，不着痕迹的观察着白羽瞳的反应，确定他情况还算良好后才接着说道:“在你昏迷后，方子扬就开枪杀了孩子然后吞枪自尽了。”

起身坐到了病床边，把有些低落的人揽进怀里，展耀轻拂着白羽瞳的头发安慰着他。

“小白，这不是你的错。”

“我…可以救他的。”把脸埋进了展耀的胸口，双手紧紧抱着他的腰，像是握紧最后一根救命绳索一样。“他还那么小…”

他本来还有大把大把的时光可以去挥霍、去探索、去浪费。他的人生才刚刚开始，他的未来本有无限的可能。但现在所有的一切，都被一双无形的手，扼杀在了摇篮里。

“对不起…”轻不可闻的道歉从白羽瞳嘴边溢出，被风一吹就散，消失得无影无踪。

“好了，小白。”抽走了被人握在手里，早已冷却的牛奶放在一旁的柜子上，展耀直视着对方还有些湿润的眼睛，说道：“打开你的精神图景，我需要检查下。”

之前怕伤到他家小白鼠，而且人还昏迷着，他也不敢硬闯。现在医生已经确认他身体没什么大碍了，展耀当然要好好检查一下。

毕竟赵富可是被精神攻击得差点过载而坠入混沌。没道理受到同样攻击的白羽瞳可以一点事也没有。

“我…我没什么事啦，不用检查了。”

哦，眼神开始游移了，有状况。

“既然没事为什么不让我检查下呢？”

“那个…我…我累了，我想睡觉了。猫儿晚安”

现在是大白天，而且不是才刚醒来吗？

“白羽瞳。”展耀捧着他的脸，逼着人只能看着他。“最后通牒了啊。”

再不乖就别怪他用强。

被威胁了的白羽瞳瘪着嘴，心不甘情不愿的靠向了展耀，让额头相抵。然后慢慢的闭上眼睛，融进了精神图景里。

一张开眼睛，展耀就被眼前的情况吓得倒吸了一口凉气。

白羽瞳的精神图景仿佛刚刚经历过10级地震一样，满目疮痍。草皮被一块块的掀起，大地龟裂。就连原本茂密的枝叶，现在都枯黄断裂，落叶飘落了一地。

更甚的是，他们曾一起度过了无数时光的那棵大树，现在却被从中间硬生生地劈成了一半，连树根都被从地里翻起。

白羽瞳，是不是如果他不提，他就打算这么硬抗过去，然后等这里慢慢的恢复？

他为什么就不能多依靠他一点呢？

展耀绕着精神图景巡视了一圈，确认了破坏的程度和范围，才走向一直蹲在一旁安慰着鲁班，却不敢看向他的白羽瞳。

鲁班的情况非常不好。除了被溜溜揪掉的几块尾巴毛以外，他背上还有两道明显的抓痕，柔软的腹部也受到了程度不一的损伤。就连原本油光水滑的皮毛，现在也变得暗淡无光了。

他现在正病恹恹的趴在地上，连和白羽瞳撒娇的力气都没有了。

拍了拍鲁班的头安抚下，看着他有气无力的抬眼，展耀虽然心疼，但也知道现在当务之急是修复白羽瞳的精神图景。

“小白，出来吧。”

再次张开了眼睛，他近距离的看着白羽瞳那张堪称完美的脸。

好看的丹凤眼现在正紧闭着。上翘的眼尾让人少了一丝锐利，却多了一份风情。一呼一吸间，吹拂在展耀脸上的热气，轻飘飘的像是根羽毛一样，一点一点，一下一下的挑逗着他，让他心痒难耐。

气氛在不知不觉间被染上了绮旎的艳色。等到白羽瞳安抚好郁郁寡欢的鲁班，张开眼睛的时候，展耀的手已经从病号服的下摆探入，悄悄地摸上了他胸口。

“没想到展大博士也是个会趁人之危耍流氓的人 啊。”

环上了展耀脖子，白羽瞳向后一倒，顺势的把人也拽到了病床上。

“那白sir肯不肯给我个机会，让我把流氓耍完呢？”

双手撑在白羽瞳身侧，避免自己的体重压坏了自己的宝贝。展耀低下头轻啄着他的眼睑，然后顺着高挺的鼻尖一路向下浅啄，最后才吻上了他饱满而柔软的双唇，慢慢的吸吮研磨，却不急着探入他口中。双手也顺着温热细嫩的颈脖向下揉捏，一颗颗的解开白羽瞳的扣子 。等到所有的扣子都解开了，舌尖才顺着缝隙探入，左手也摸上白羽瞳胸口搓揉。

“唔…展耀…”就算被人亲得迷迷糊糊的，白羽瞳还是记得这里是病房，随时都可能有人闯入。他可没有在外人面前表演的兴趣。“去…锁门…啊…”

“别担心。”展耀头也不抬的继续啃着白羽瞳的双唇。“门早就锁好了。”

哦？早就？锁好了？

“原来展大博士早有预谋了啊。”

展耀敢对天发誓，他一开始锁门的目的绝对不是为了干这档子事。而是考虑到进入精神图景的时候是哨兵最为脆弱的时刻。为了白羽瞳的安危，也为了避免被其他人打扰，他才会把门锁上。

只是现在这预想外的福利他也是非常欢迎就是了。

“就你话多。”

顺着锋利的下颌线一路舔吻到了胸口，展耀的舌尖在乳晕处轻轻地打着转，然后才咬着已经挺立的乳尖向外拉扯，逼出了白羽瞳有些黏腻的呻吟。

“疼…你轻点…”

“是疼得还是爽得？”

白羽瞳最受不了展耀在床上说荤话。明明在外人面前一副人模狗样的样子，到了床上却荤话连篇，每每都把他刺激得面红耳赤的。

“你不说话我就当你默认了。”隔着裤子摸上了白羽瞳已经挺立的分身，“毕竟小羽瞳都那么精神了啊。”

“唔… 哈…”

把外裤连同内裤一起脱掉，展耀握住了白羽瞳的分身就开始上下撸动，让还没做好准备的人发出了一声惊呼，呻吟声也压抑不住的拔高。

“等…哈…等一下… 你慢…啊哈…慢点。”

白羽瞳有些难耐的用膝盖磨蹭着展耀的腰，眼神迷离，眼角还挂着被刺激出的生理泪水。展耀回身和他交换了一个短暂的吻，手上撸动的速度也在加快。长久以来养成的默契让他知道自家小白鼠快到顶端了，在最后一下重重的擦过马眼之后，白羽瞳就尽数释放在他手里。

“小白。”展耀就着白羽瞳刚射出的精液就往人后穴内塞入了一根手指。“你忍耐下。”

而还沉浸在高潮余韵里的人却被微凉的触感刺激的一个激灵，身体也跟着紧绷起来，把体内的手指夹得动弹不得。

“放松点。”一掌拍上爱人的臀部，展耀其实已经开始失去耐心。裤子里的小展耀叫嚣着要马上进入白羽瞳体内，所剩无几的理智却还在苦苦的支撑着他去扩张。

毕竟他才不舍得伤了他的小白。

“嘶… 哈… ”努力吐着气让自己放松的白羽瞳瞪了展耀一眼。“你不要那么突然就进来啊！”

被拍了一掌的人也很委屈，谁让他招呼都不打一声就进来，条件反射下夹紧也不是他的错啊。

感受到了身下的人开始放松，展耀伸进了第二根手指。两根手指模仿着性交的姿势在后穴里进进出出，并且每一次进出都会狠狠地擦过他体内的那一点。

“呜…等… 等等…”白羽瞳的呻吟已经开始带上了哭腔。原本射过一次已经疲软的分身在展耀的刺激下又微微颤颤的站了起来。

等到三根手指都能顺畅的进出，他才撤出了手指，把早久硬得快爆炸的分身抵在了穴口，接着不由分说的一插到底。

“呃… 啊！”

虽然经过了充分的扩张，但突然被整根没入，白羽瞳还是不怎么能适应。好看的眉头皱起，艳红的小舌轻吐着，无意识的勾引着展耀。

“羽瞳，你好紧。”

展耀在说完这句话，也不等人适应，就握着白羽瞳的腰开始用力顶撞。每次进出都是退到穴口处再直插到底，把人顶得除了断断续续的呻吟外，发不出其他的声音了。

“啊… 猫… 猫儿… 太… 太快了… 不… 行了… 我.. 啊！”

“小白，我的小白，我操得你爽不爽？”

坏心眼的专门朝着那一点进攻，展耀抓着白羽瞳的手，不让他安抚自己那早已挺立，却被特意忽略的分身。

“爽… 太爽了…”白羽瞳估计也不知道自己现在喊的到底是什么了。分身叫嚣着要释放，却被人恶劣的压抑着。累积的快感让他把理智和矜持都抛到九霄云外去了。“哥…哥哥…小… 小展哥哥，让我射…我…想射…”

“好，我们一起。”听到了想听的称呼，展耀满意的加快了速度，同时握上了他的分身上下撸动。

感受着白羽瞳的颤抖，他最后一下狠狠的擦过了前列腺，然后撤离了人体内，把精华都射在了白羽瞳肚子上。而同时，对方也再次释放在他手里。

 

展耀坐在病床前看着被他折腾了一下午，现在已经沉沉睡去的白羽瞳，手里的书却连一个字也没能读进去。

他俯下身虔诚而不带任何情欲的吻上了那双轻启的唇，就如同亲吻耶稣像前，圣洁的大天使米迦勒一般。

小白，不要离开我… 求你了…

TBC


	9. 谁杀了知更鸟 09

谁杀了知更鸟 09

Who'll be chief mourner?   
I, said the Dove,   
I mourn for my love,   
I'll be chief mourner.　

谁来当主祭？   
是我，鸽子说，   
我要哀悼挚爱，   
我将会当主祭。 

单手把鸡蛋打进热好的平底煎锅里。白羽瞳转过身，把刚烤好，还在冒着热气的土司装盘，接着利落的给煎蛋翻了个面。

在等待荷包蛋煎好的空档，他从冰箱里拿出了牛奶，倒了满满两杯后放进微波炉里加热。同时嘴里还有一搭没一搭的哼着歌。

他今天心情非常好。

在他这几天努力不懈的软磨硬泡下，他家的展大博士终于松口了，默许他今天回S.C.I复工。

想到休病假的这几天被展耀假借着修复精神图景的理由各种折腾，还被迫答应了一系列的不平等条约，他都要为自己掬一把同情的泪了。

不过！

过程虽然是艰辛的，但是成果怎么看都是美好的。

再呆在家里什么都不能做，他都快生锈发霉了啦！

而结束了梳洗，从房间里出来的展耀，就看到了快乐似小鸟一样的白羽瞳，让他不禁莞尔。

怎么搞得好像他虐待他一样了？

“回去上班就让你那么开心吗？”

“哦，你醒了啊！”听到声音的人回头，就看到了倚在门边的展耀。“你先坐一下吧。快可以吃早餐了。”

展耀朝着白羽瞳走了过去，却没照他所说的那样在餐桌前坐下。而是直接越过了餐桌，从背后把还在忙碌的人抱进了怀里。

“我们说好了。” 把头埋在自家小白鼠颈间，闻着他淡淡地肥皂味，说道：“身体要是有什么不对劲，一定要马上跟我说。”

要是敢隐瞒不报，以后就有他受的了。

“放心，我发誓！”白羽瞳举着三根手指对天发誓。“绝对会如实汇报的。而且你不是都检查了三、四遍了吗？有什么好担心的？” 

“多留意点总是好的，谁让你案底太多了。”

扳过白羽瞳的头在他唇上落下一吻，展耀才心满意足的坐到餐桌前等待着他的早餐。

 

“白sir，早安。”

“白sir，欢迎回来”

“白sir，我们好想你啊！”

“白sir，身...身体好点了吗？”

一进到办公室，白羽瞳就受到了组员们的热烈欢迎。

“都早安，我和展耀不在的这几天辛苦你们了。” 跟组员们一一寒暄过，白羽瞳马上进入了工作模式。“大伙把这几天的进展都汇报下吧。报告先放我办公室里，我等一下会看。”

“白sir，我们调查过监控画面了，展博士发现的可疑人物只出现在案发现场的监控里。其他的监控都没有发现他的身影。”

就好像是故意被拍进去给他们下马威一样。

“蒋翎还在排查对方的身份。不过资料太少了，也没有拍到正面，估计什么也查不出来吧。”

马韩拍了拍又快睡过去的翎一下，示意她继续汇报。

“啊对！白sir！”被拍了一下的人一个激灵的跳了起来，擦了擦不存在的口水，才继续说道：“我们做了精神力测试了，攻击你和赵富的精神力和之前两起案件不同，不排除有同伙的可能。”

同伙？

白羽瞳有些头疼的皱起了眉。

之前的两起案件到现在都还没有眉目呢，现在又冒出个同伙。老天爷是嫌他们最近不够忙吧。

“我之前让你查的人有什么消息了吗？”

先把同伙的问题放一边，白羽瞳打算从赵爵给的线索开始查起。

毕竟这是他们到目前为止，唯一的线索了。

“塔那边完全不肯合作。我们询问了好几次，他们就一直推搪说资料里没有这个人。” 她顿了顿，才继续说道：“不过我用了点非常手段，查到了他在实验被揭发后，就已经被塔秘密处决了。”

 

处决？！

白羽瞳错愕。

所以唯一的线索，死了？

 

“欸，你觉得。”结束了简短的汇报，白羽瞳和展耀一起回到了办公室里。“赵爵知不知道郭嘉凯死了？”

以赵爵的情报能力，他不可能不知道。但如果他早就知道了，那为什么给展耀的资料里却只字不提呢？

“谁知道那只老狐狸葫芦里卖的什么药。”

每次提到赵爵，也不知道为什么，展耀就是没什么好脸色。

明明赵爵对他明显比对自己的亲侄子还亲。

被偏爱的果然有恃无恐啊。

“现在线索断了。”白羽瞳叹了口气。“我们下一步该怎么走？”

瞟了整张脸都皱在一起的人一眼，展耀说道：“看来需要直接找赵爵谈谈了。”

“不行！”

听到展耀打算私下和赵爵联系，白羽瞳一蹦三尺高。

展叔叔已经明令禁止展耀和赵爵来往了。如果让他知道他们不单有来往，还打算私下见面，他会被全家批斗的。

不要害他啊！

“你要是有更好的建议。” 不明所以的看着激动的白羽瞳。“我也不用去找他。”

“欸… 没有。”

不自在的摸了摸鼻子，白羽瞳转移了视线。

看来他要拉黑全家的电话一阵子了。

 

空气中飘着咖啡的香气。

展耀站在了赵爵面前，面无表情的看着从他进来，就自顾自的搅拌着咖啡，头也不抬的人。

他们仿佛比拼耐力般的僵持着，好像谁先开口谁就输了。

最后，还是赵爵先放下了身段，开了口。

“你来，不会就是为了瞪着我看吧。” 把咖啡放在一旁的茶几上，赵爵终于抬头看了展耀一眼。“坐下吧。想喝点什么？”

“我说过我胃不好喝不了咖啡的。”

“不是咖啡。宁神的洋甘菊花茶总可以喝吧？”

也不等展耀回答，他按了铃，示意佣人把茶奉上。之后就端起了咖啡细细的品尝着。

而一直伫立在一旁的人，却无视了赵爵的频频示好，单刀直入的告知了来意。

“既然郭嘉凯已经死了，你为什么还特意把资料给我？” 

展耀已经失去了和他打太极的耐性。

小白还在家里等他一起吃饭呢，他才没时间在这里和这只老狐狸耗。

“小朋友，坐下好好聊。” 没有表示被冒犯，赵爵只是淡淡的转移了话题。“启天不是这么教你的吧？”

他抿了口咖啡，才继续开口道：“怎么样子长得那么像启天，性格却一点相似的地方也没有呢？”

“我跟我爸像不像，就不劳你费心了。”

看出赵爵是不打算那么简单的就把情报给他，展耀只能心不甘情不愿的坐下。

“郭嘉凯是怎么一回事？”

“你们就那么相信塔里的资料吗？”

“资料是蒋翎黑出来的。”

“那又怎么样？”

“你...”

还未说出口的话，却被端茶的佣人打断了。

趁着这段空档，展耀深吸了一口气，整理下他现在有些零乱的思绪。

如果说郭嘉凯确实没有被处决，而是逃亡了。那塔里篡改资料的做法就非常可疑了。如果他没记错，把这些资料设为最高机密的人，现在无一例外的都是塔里的高层。

那么，当年那场实验，真正涉入的，除了郭嘉凯，到底还有谁呢？

“小朋友，有时候，眼见的不一定为真。” 打断了展耀的思路，赵爵从沙发上站了起来。“时候也不早了，你该回去了。”

他离开的脚步一顿，回身看着还坐在沙发上的人。

“还有，最近看好白家的小老虎，别让人把你的宝物偷走了。”

“放心，我不会犯和你一样的错误。”

他们都是恶龙，穷极一生都在死守着自己的宝物。身体里的烈焰能把觊觎他们宝物的人都焚烧殆尽。

唯一不同的是，展耀还能守着白羽瞳。

而赵爵，却不小心把自己的宝物弄丢了，然后再也找不回来。

“有时间就回去多陪陪启天。他虽然嘴上不说，心里还是很挂念你的。”

朝后随意的挥了挥手，赵爵转身离开。留下了还坐在沙发上沉思的展耀，和那杯徒留余温的洋甘菊花茶。

TBC


	10. 谁杀了知更鸟 10

Who'll carry the coffin?　   
I, said the Kite,   
If it's not through the night,   
I'll carry the coffin.

谁来抬棺？   
是我，鸢说，   
如果不走夜路，   
我就会来抬棺。 

白羽瞳这些天能明显感受到展耀的变化。

自打从赵爵那回来后，他就开启了紧迫盯人的模式。不管白羽瞳走到哪，他都要跟到哪，一秒钟都不肯落下的那一种。今天更是变本加厉的打算跟着他一起进洗手间里，只为了能继续盯着他。

一开始，他还以为展耀是在担心他刚修复好的精神图景可能会有什么后遗症，才这么神经兮兮的。所以也就放任他这几天的所作所为。毕竟是自己养的猫，怎么样都是要宠着的。

只是跟进洗手间这个操作也太超过了！

是可忍，孰不可忍！

反正他是不打算再忍了！

他今天一定要好好的和展耀谈谈，把他这个坏习惯给矫正过来！

 

把人直接从洗手间里拎回办公室，白羽瞳用武力把展耀压制在了沙发上，确保人没法跑了之后才开口。

“除了案情之外，赵爵还和你说了什么？”

“没有，他还能说什么？”

还给他睁着眼睛说瞎话。没说什么他这几天会如此反常？

“哦，没什么？” 眯着眼睛瞪着眼前一脸无辜的人。“那你这几天是在搞什么呢？”

“羽瞳，你说什么呢？屏障是不是有些不稳了？我帮你加固一下吧。”

“你...”

“扣扣…”

看着面前打算把装傻进行到底的人，白羽瞳气得都想直接上手了。

只是手才刚刚抬起来，还没动呢，就被敲门声打断了。

“请进。”

心不甘情不愿的从展耀身上爬起来，白羽瞳整理下稍微有些凌乱的西装，才开口让人进来。

“诶，小耀也在啊。那正好。”

“包sir。”

“包sir。”

看见进来的人是包sir，他们都有些惊讶。展耀更是连忙从沙发上站了起来，把座位让给了他。

这是什么风啊？把包sir都吹到了S.C.I来了。

“羽瞳，小耀，明天P国大使和香港政府在心悦酒店有个慈善晚宴。你们也准备一下，和我一起过去吧。”

不解的对视了一眼，展耀在包sir站起来打算离开的时候打断了他。

“包sir，这慈善晚宴我跟小白去干吗呢？”

“就是啊包sir，这没道理啊。”

被拦下的人也没有表现出不悦，只是笑笑的开口解释道：“政府打算借着这个机会，表扬下S.C.I这几年来的杰出贡献。你们俩明天要好好表现，别给我丢脸啊。”

拍了拍两人的肩膀，包sir越过他俩直接朝外走去，留下了办公室里二脸懵逼的两个人。

这都什么跟什么啊？！

 

P国，一个偏远的，还在实行君主制的欧洲小国，却因盛产稀有金属而被世人熟知。

而恰好最近香港政府有计划要竞标P国最近正在策划的几项大工程。于是就打算趁着这次的慈善晚会，好好的拉近两方的关系，为之后的合作铺好路。

而被迫来前来参加陪客的展耀和白羽瞳，在乖乖的跟在包sir身后，和各个政府高官以及政商名流寒暄一轮之后，就一人捧着一杯香槟，躲到了不起眼的角落里，默默的等待着晚宴结束。

这些虚与委蛇和尔虞我诈，不管经历了多少，白羽瞳还是不怎么能适应。这一轮下来，他感觉比连续1个月熬夜抓嫌犯还来得累。

“羽瞳，没想到会在这里遇到你。”

有点耳熟的声音打断了他们的闲聊。白羽瞳转过身，就看到了塔里曾经一起训练的搭档站在了不远处，全身上下还都是标准的保镖装备。

“张显？！” 有些惊讶的看着从训练结束后就再也没见过的搭档，白羽瞳快步走上前给人一个拥抱。“你怎么也在这？”

“我现在是P国大使的安保主任。”放开了白羽瞳，张显才看到了站在他身后的人。“这位是？”

“哦，我给你介绍下。这是展耀，我的向导。”

“猫，这是张显，我在塔里训练时的搭档。”

展耀伸出手和张显礼貌的相握，然后不着痕迹的打量着面前这个人。

他的站姿笔挺，目光灼灼。就算在和白羽瞳聊天的时候，也没有一丝一毫的放松，眼角一直在观察着周遭的一切，肢体动作也维持在蓄势待发的状态。

难怪有资格和小白成为搭档。

不过他们话还没聊上几句，才刚开始聊训练时的趣事，就有另一个保安走了过来在张显耳边悄悄地说着什么。

而听完汇报的张显，有些抱歉的冲他们笑了笑，就转身走向了身在宴会厅中央的P国大使。

“欸，你说这P国大使是什么来头啊？” 抿了口手中的香槟，白羽瞳开始觉得有些无聊了。

他宁愿回警局熬夜分析案情，也不想继续在这里浪费时间。

感受到他的烦躁，展耀的手摸上了他的后腰，释放着精神力帮着他疏导因为人太多，而有些过载的感官。

“P国大使是他们现任国王的弟弟，菲力亲王。” 手顺着人流畅的腰线往下移，接着把他闲置在身侧的手握进掌心里慢慢的揉捏，从大拇指开始一根根的摸过，最后指缝穿过指缝。

十指紧扣。

“原来是国王的弟弟，难怪阵仗这么大。”

“对，外界甚至传闻说P国其实是菲力亲王在掌权，国王只是个傀儡。”

他们有一搭没一搭的闲聊着一些八卦和轶事，打发着时间。毕竟出发前包sir已经再三警告过他们，要是敢中途跑路的话，回去就要洗一个月的厕所。

全警局的厕所。

就在他们快要按耐不住蠢蠢欲动想跑路的心情的时候，一声刺耳的尖叫声突然传了过来。宴会厅中央的人群也开始骚动。

糟了，大使！

掏出了手枪，白羽瞳和展耀拨开了人群，直接往中心走去。

等到他们好不容易挤开混乱的人群，却看到了之前还在和他们谈笑风生的张显，现在却挟持着大使。

“张显，你在干嘛？快放下枪！”

白羽瞳试图和他沟通，只是被喊到名字的人全身都在颤抖，豆大的汗珠一直从额前流下，好像在极力压抑着什么。

“羽...瞳... 救... 救... 我...” 听到了白羽瞳的声音，张显的眼神有一瞬间的恢复清明，举着枪的手也微微的放下了。

只是下一秒，他却又毫不犹豫地抬起了手，直接朝着菲力亲王的头开了一枪。

尖叫声从四周传开，人群如潮水一般的退去。白羽瞳有些目瞪口呆的看着张显把枪抵在了自己头上。

”张显，你冷静点。别乱来！”

“羽瞳... 你... 你... 小心... 他... 他们... 目标... 标... 你”

砰的一声，他只来得及伸出手，却接不住搭档跌落在地的身躯。

“小白，你..."

"我没事。”

打断了展耀的关心，白羽瞳闭上了眼睛把五感无限的延伸出去。只是吵杂的环境很大程度上影响了他的感官，让他没有办法快速的抽离出有用的情报。

他知道到自己快要接近临界点了，鲁班已经开始在精神图景里低声咆哮。但他还是逼迫自己继续延伸五感。

他不能停。

张显的精神力不比他弱，没道理那么容易被控制。一定有线索留在了现场。是什么？他最后要表达的目标到底是什么？

直到一声高过一声的海浪声响起，白羽瞳才稍稍的找回了一点理智。

他把五感都收了回来，抬眸有些歉意的看着难得把精神动物，一只白色的海豚，放出来的展耀。

海豚莉莉亚在他们周围迅速的游弋着。带起的水雾形成了实质的屏障，将他们两包围了起来。

“白羽瞳！”有些生气的瞪着他。“现在不是你任性的时候。”

“我知道，对不...”

“先疏散人群吧。”没好气的打断白羽瞳即将出口的道歉，展耀把莉莉亚召回了精神图景里，之前形成的水雾屏障也渐渐退去了。

然而就在屏障最后消散的那一霎那，他们同时感受到了一股精神力。

一股残留在方子扬身上，现在却要强大许多的精神力。

“包sir，你看着展耀，我去去就回。”

把人推向姗姗来迟的包sir， 白羽瞳脱了外套往地上一扔，就朝着那股精神力的方向跑去了。

而被包sir抓着的展耀，还来不及反应，就眼睁睁的看着白羽瞳跑出了他的视线。

小白，不要去...

 

心不在焉的协助着包sir疏散人群，展耀在五分钟内第6次的看向了手表上的指针。

为了怕打扰到白羽瞳，他不敢贸贸然的在精神连接里呼叫他。只能在这里像热锅上的蚂蚁一样坐立不安。

“小耀，羽瞳会没事的。” 看出了展耀的担忧，包sir走了过来安慰着他道：“我们已经加紧安排人手了。”

“我没事的。”

勉强的扯出微笑，打发走了还在碎碎念的包sir，展耀在心里下定了决心。

白羽瞳，这次回来看他怎么收拾他！绝对要让他长教训，让他以后都不敢丢下他冲动乱跑！

胡思乱想的转移了下注意力，展耀的眼尾瞟见了白羽瞳丢在地上的外套。

走过去弯下腰打算把外套捡起来，从精神连接上突然传来的剧痛却让他眼前一黑。展耀一个没站稳，就直接跪倒在白羽瞳的外套上。

他感受到一股无形的力量在拉扯着他和白羽瞳的精神连接。

而脆弱的精神连，开始像绳索一般的从外围一丝丝的被撕裂。

小白！你在哪？快回答我！

顾不上自己头疼欲裂，他撕心裂肺的呼喊着白羽瞳。

只是在精神连接完全断裂，他陷入昏迷之前，展耀都没能从白羽瞳那里，得到哪怕一丝的回应。

小白... 你千万不能出事...

TBC

上一章甜吗？很甜吧！我也是这么觉得的！哇哈哈哈哈！发出了丧心病狂的笑声。


	11. 谁杀了知更鸟 11

谁杀了知更鸟 11

Who’ll bear the pall?   
We, said the Wren,  
Both the cock and the hen,　   
We’ll bear the pall. 

谁来扶棺？   
是我们，鹪鹩说，   
还有公鸡和母鸡，   
我们会来扶棺。 

你是谁？

我是白羽瞳。

不，你不是白羽瞳。

我是白羽瞳...

你不是。

我是...

不是。

那我是谁？ 

你又是谁？

我是展耀。

呵... 

你不是...

你绝对不会是展耀…

我的猫，才不是这样的…

 

白羽瞳紧闭着双眼，全身颤抖的被绑在实验椅上。

他好像在经历着莫大的痛苦般的挣扎着。冷汗不停的从他额前留下，打湿了他为了参加晚宴，精心打理过的浏海。有些汗甚至沿着脸庞划下，在下巴处汇集，然后一滴滴的滴落在他那套已经落了灰，完全看不出原本颜色的燕尾服上。

如果不是因为手脚和腰都被拘束带牢牢的绑在了椅子上，他现在估计已经痛得连坐都坐不住了吧。

“情况怎么样？”

一群穿着白褂的人在白羽瞳周围来来回回的忙碌着，认真而仔细的观察着电脑里实时反馈的数据，生怕一个不留意，遗漏了某些重要的讯息，惹得原本就已经神经质的负责人更加暴跳如雷。

“实验体的身体素质太好了，而且之前的链接向导精神力也很强大。”被问到的人有点战战兢兢的回答着。“所以我们到现在还是没能突破他的精神屏障。”

“一群废物！给我加大电击的力度，必要的时候就算用刀割放血也没关系。只要注意别搞死就行了。”

毕竟这个新的实验体是他们花费了大力气，损失了不少人手，最后靠着攻击精神链接才勉强搞到手的完美实验体。

“我知道了。”

看着属下匆忙离去的背影，郭嘉凯神经兮兮的啃着左手大拇指的指甲，双眼一眨不眨的瞪视着试验室里的白羽瞳。

除了大拇指之外，包括右手在内，他的其他指甲都已经被他啃得惨不忍睹了。

他没有时间了。

上头已经对他下了最后通牒。

塔里的其他势力已经开始注意他们的举动。如果他没能在时限内完成任务，那个人，那个魔鬼，他是绝对会让他真的消失在这个世界上的！

几年前那场失败的实验已经让他过得生不如死。这次要是再失败了，他完全不敢想象他会受到什么样的折磨。

“把之前实验体的资料全部送去我的办公室。”

喊住了其中一个路过的下属，郭嘉凯吩咐完就转身朝自己办公室走去。

之前那个实验体的失败对他们而言是个重大的打击。

原本已经确认万无一失的精神控制，竟然在遇到这个叫白羽瞳的实验体之后开始出现裂缝，还差一点让他摆脱了控制。

不过幸好…

幸好最后还是把任务完成了…

他一定要找出问题的根本原因，绝对不能重蹈覆辙。

绝对不能…

他不想死…

不想死…

郭嘉凯神神叨叨，自言自语的往办公室走去。

而随着他的离开，整个试验室的人员都明显的松了一口气。

 

“砰！”

拳头砸在布告板上的巨响让S.C.I办公室里的人都跟着抖了一抖。

然而发出巨响的展耀，却像是没察觉到其他人的反应一般，只是默默的收回了手，然后揉了揉眉心。

他不久前才刚从医院病床上醒来。

精神链接被强行扯断之后，他的后脑勺就止不住地抽疼。

其实不论是医生还是家里人，都希望他能多休息。毕竟要不是他的精神力异常强大，在精神链接被扯断的那一刹那，他就应该坠入混沌甚至死亡了。

不过他怎么可能休息呢？

他的小白已经失踪整整3天了。

他害怕。

他害怕白羽瞳就这么在他的生命里消失无踪。

他害怕他不够快，害怕一切无可挽回。

他更害怕他最后找回来的…

只能是一杯黄土。

“蒋翎。”收回了思绪，展耀开始安排任务。“你再排查一下当天的宴客名单，把可疑人物的范围再缩小一点。”

他知道现在不是自怨自艾的时候，他的小白还在等着他，所以他必须振作。

“收到。”

“马韩，白环感知到的精神力和之前一样吗？”

“展博士，我排查了现场，发现了至少三股精神力。”被点到名的马韩把报告投影在了大屏幕上。“其中两股和之前现场发现的一样。白sir追出去的那股精神力，已经确定和方子扬身上残留的精神力吻合。至于最后一股新的精神力，现在还不能确定是不是和本案有关。”

把刚刚被他敲落的资料一一放回布告板上，展耀还没开口，就被急急忙忙跑进来的王韶打断了。

“展博士！陈诺和吴绮芳案件的第一股精神力找到了！”

双手撑在膝盖上喘了口气。

“他叫郑添云。是塔里的A级向导。”

 

“郑添云，40岁，A级向导。之前任职于塔里的讯息处理部门，于两个月前离职。”

S.C.I众人围着蒋翎的电脑，读着她刚整理出来的资料。

“展博士，这和第一起案件的时间吻合了。”

“嗯。”把蒋翎找到的资料重新看过一遍，确认自己已经把所有信息都牢记于心之后，展耀才开口道：“马韩，你现在和我一起去郑添云家查看。白驰和王韶去和包sir借点人手，5分钟后出发。”

“Yes Sir！”

 

郑添云家位于港岛南面一个不起眼的小渔村里。

对于一个塔里的A级向导而言，选择住在这里而不是市区内的高档公寓本来就有点奇怪。

“展博士，你确定你要跟我一起进去吗？” 把车停在了郑添云家外围，马韩再一次和展耀确认。“这次行动可能会有危险。”

毕竟她可不是白sir。能在面对歹徒的同时保证展博士的安全。

“进去吧。” 没有一丝犹豫的走向大门，展耀直接敲响了郑添云家的大门。“我是S.C.I高级督察，展耀。请马上开门。”

随着敲门声落下，原本一片寂静的屋里突然响起了人慌忙收拾东西的声音。展耀和马韩对视了一眼后就马上掏出了手枪，接着让开半步，方便马韩抬脚踹门。

“警察！不准动！”

跟在马韩身后冲了进去，展耀只来得及看见一个矮小的身影，之后就被一股精神力冲击得跌坐在了地上。

“马韩，追上去！别让他跑了！”

断裂的精神链接让他头疼欲裂，一圈又一圈的金色光圈在他眼前炸开。

展耀趴在地上干呕了好几声，才勉强止住了不适的从地上爬了起来，朝着马韩特意留下的痕迹追了过去。

他还不能倒下。

就算是死，他也只能死在找到小白之后。

刚跑出了大门，展耀就在距离屋子不远处的马路上看见了马韩的背影。

有些疑惑的赶了过去。只是还没看到具体情况，一阵惊慌失措的解释倒是先传进了他耳里。

“不、不是我的错！是他…是他自己冲出来的！我不是故意要撞他的！你要给我作证啊！”

听着倒霉司机的话，展耀瞪大了眼睛看向了车前。

刚刚还活生生的人，现在却倒在了血泊中，奄奄一息。

“郑添云你还不能死！”揪着人的前襟把他从血泊里拉起，展耀已经开始有些失控。“告诉我小白在哪里？在哪里啊？！”

“咳…”咳出了血，郑添云勉强的勾起了嘲讽的笑容。“你们… 太… 太迟了… 咳… 我们就快成…成功了…万...万岁！”

“你给我起来！什么快成功？说啊！你们对小白做了什么？！”

摇晃着早已经失去知觉的郑添云，展耀害怕得不可抑制的颤抖了起来。

“展博士，你冷静点。”看不下去的马韩阻止了他无意义的举动，把人从地上拉了起来。“我们还要靠你找到白sir的。”

对。

小白。

他必须找到小白。

展耀深吸了一口气，平复了心情才开口道：“马韩，你先回去。我要自己一个人去个地方。”

他闭上了眼睛再张开。

原本琥珀色的猫眼，已悄悄的被黑色侵染，不复从前。

TBC


	12. 谁杀了知更鸟 12

谁杀了知更鸟 12

Who'll sing a psalm?　   
I, said the Thrush,  
As she sat on a bush,　   
I'll sing a psalm.

谁来唱赞美诗？   
画眉说，是我，   
她站在灌木丛上，   
我将唱赞美诗。 

随手拦了辆出租车。

展耀在跟师傅说了个地址后，就坐进了后座闭上了眼睛。

他很累。

他快崩溃了。

各种信息和线索像是在他脑袋里炸成了烟花一样，转瞬即逝，让他毫无头绪。

他搞不懂郑添云临死前说的话是什么意思。也更加想不明白赵爵那句眼见的不一定为真又是怎么回事。

有些挫败的抚上了额头，他轻轻的呼出了口浊气。

“刑侦定案讲究的是证据链。如果办案遇到了瓶颈，那就把线索重新再捋一遍，一定会有新的发现。”喃喃自语的念着白羽瞳之前跟他说过的话。展耀决定抛开一切，从受害人之间的联系作为切入点开始整理。

陈诺，一个失意待业的普通人。

吴绮芳，一个家庭幸福美满的普通人。

方子扬，一个大学在读的C级哨兵。

张显，现役的B级哨兵。

想到这里，展耀突然一拳的打上了驾驶座的椅背，吓得出租车师傅一个激灵，差点把车开下沟渠。

“哎嘛！年轻人。你想死也别拖我下水啊！”

不理会师傅的骂骂咧咧，展耀张开了眼睛。

他知道所有受害者之间的联系了。

是精神力！

陈诺因为失业和失恋的打击，再加上只是个普通人，所以精神力是最弱的。接下来就是稍微强一些但还是普通人的吴绮芳，然后是C级和B级的方子扬和张显，最后才是...

A级的白羽瞳！

结合之前赵爵给的资料，如果他想得没错，他们的目标应该是控制所有的哨兵为自己所用。

然而郑添云临死前只是说他们快成功了，而不是成功了。这是不是表示他的小白还安好？

是不是...

他还来得及？

“师傅麻烦你开快一点。” 压抑不住语气里的颤抖，他开口道：“我赶时间。”

 

“我提醒过你了。”

刚踏进美术馆的大门，展耀就看见赵爵站在了大厅里，像是等候他多时一样。

也好，省得他去爬那累死人的环形楼梯。

“他们的目的是精神控制所有的哨兵。” 不打算跟他废话，展耀直接单刀直入。“只是有一点我一直想不明白。”

他仔细的观察着赵爵的反应。

“塔里那些涉入这件事情的高层，不止一个自己本身就是哨兵。他们怎么可能放任精神控制哨兵的试验进行呢？”

他们就不怕，搬起的石头，最后砸了自己的脚吗？

“小朋友，我说过的。眼见的不一定为真。”

循循善诱的口气，就好像现在站在他面前的，不是个成年人，而是个幼儿园小朋友。

“郭嘉凯没本事自己一个人进行这个试验，他只是个傀儡。” 赵爵让一直在一旁等候的安迪把文件交给了展耀，示意他打开。“只是他背后的指使人，不是你想的那么简单。”

看着人默默的浏览着资料，赵爵一如往常地笑得云淡风轻。

有时候，展耀多想去撕碎他那一副老狐狸般高深莫测的样子，然后狠狠地把他踩在脚底下。不过他也知道，现在这个世界上，能让赵爵露出不一样表情的人，恐怕也只剩下他父亲一个了。

只是，他是绝对不会再让他父亲和赵爵有任何来往的。

“竟然是他...？”有点讶异所有一切的谜底就这么赤裸裸的摊开在自己眼前。“那塔里的那些高层...？”

听出了展耀的疑惑，赵爵好心解释道：“他们？不过是被当枪使了罢了。” 

一群除了权力斗争，什么都不会的废物。

“既然如此，那我先走了。小白还在等我。”

拿到了想要的答案，展耀直接头也不回的朝着大门走去，却在靠近门口的时候被人叫住了。

“展耀，如果想要白家的小老虎之后可以安然无恙的活着，你一定需要我的帮忙。” 赵爵难得没有戏称展耀为小朋友，而是郑重地直呼其名。“但是这样真的好吗？毕竟他不是可以被豢养保护的金丝雀。”

只要他还在这个体制内的话。

“他总有一天得直面所有的黑暗。”

听到了赵爵的话，展耀回身直视了他的眼睛。漆黑的瞳孔被屋外的阳光照得忽明忽暗，让人猜不透他现在的想法。

其实他知道，他一直都知道。

他知道他的小白，可以是翱翔于天空的鹰，也可以是奔驰于丛林里的猛兽。但却从来不会是被人小心翼翼捧着，任人摆布的金丝雀。

他绝对有能力，可以闯出自己的一番天地。而不是让展耀像是对待一个蹒跚学步的孩子一样，暗地里帮他扫平一切危险。

只是现在不行，还不是时候。

现在的白羽瞳羽翼未丰，爪牙未利。任何一点意外，都可能让他折翼。

而他，却最见不得白羽瞳受伤害。那比杀了他还让他痛苦。

“小白现在这样很好。有S.C.I的伙伴一起，出了什么事还有包sir顶着。”

展耀勾起了嘴角。

“所以，什么都不需要改变。”

那笑容跟现在的赵爵，如出一辙。

 

回到了警局，展耀马上直奔包sir的办公室，打算申请突击队协助拯救白羽瞳。

只是他怎么也没想到会在包sir的办公室里见到一个意料之外的人。

“爸，你怎么来了？”

“我来和你包叔叔聊聊，叙叙旧。”

虽然对于父亲出现在警局感到很惊讶，但展耀也没时间继续深究这其中的含义。毕竟现在没有什么事情比救出小白还重要了。

“包sir，我知道小白在哪了。” 他把赵爵的资料交给了包拯。“我想申请突击队协助援救任务。”

接过展耀递过来的文件，包拯迅速的翻看着。越翻，他的脸色却是越来越黑。

“你去找赵爵？！”生气地把文件拍到桌子上。“你知不知道你自己在做什么？！”

“我知道，我要救小白！”

“这也不是你去找赵爵的理由！你想过后果吗？”

“包sir，后果我自负！”

“你...”

“老包。”一直安静的坐在一旁的展启天出声的打断了即将越演越烈的争执。“现在没什么比救出羽瞳更重要。允文他都快急疯了。”

他抬头望进了展耀漆黑一片的眼眸里。

“只是小耀，这件事情之后，我希望你不要再跟赵爵有任何牵连。”

“爸，对不起。我...”

“好了，我现在签字。”看着倔脾气一模一样的俩父子，包拯有些无语。“你们准备一下，十分钟后出发。”

“Yes Sir！”

得到了包sir的批准，展耀可以说是飞奔而去，连一直以来坚持的礼仪都有点顾不上了。

“你说，这孩子怎么越来越像赵爵了呢？” 包拯无心的一句话，却惹得展启天眉头深蹙。

是啊。

越来越像他了。

也不知道是好还是坏。

TBC


	13. 谁杀了知更鸟 13

谁杀了知更鸟 13

Who’ll toll the bell?  
I, said the Bull,  
Because I can pull,

谁来敲丧钟？  
是我，牛说，  
因为我能拉牦。

整个S.C.I都被低气压笼罩着。

一开始大家还以为终于找到了突破口，马上就能把白sir给救出来，全组的组员都感到非常的兴奋，个个磨拳擦掌的准备把敢在太岁爷头上动土的人给一窝端了，好泻心头之恨。

只是没想到，等大队人马跟着重案组一起赶到现场的时候，除了捡到了个倒霉催的司机和收获马韩有点担忧的背影外，就只来得及替郑添云收尸了。

“你们说。”赵富趴在椅背上，含糊不清的对着王韶说道：“白sir会不会再也回不来了？”

当初一听到白sir被人绑走，展博士昏迷的消息，还在休病假的他不顾齐乐的反对，执意的跟包Sir要求马上复职回来帮忙大家找人。

把女朋友气得都差点要拿吉它打他了。

不过这都三天了，黄金48小时都过去那么久了，白羽瞳却连一点消息都没有。就连好不容易找到的线索也断了。这让他很难不往最坏的方面去想啊！

“不会的。小白不会有事的。”

展耀一进到办公室就看到组员们个个都垂头丧气的坐在自己的座位上。

他知道这三天连轴转下来大家都累了，生理和心理都快到达极限，尤其是精神图景和屏障都还没完全恢复的赵富。

但是小白都还没放弃，他们怎么能够自己先泄气了呢？

“我有线索了。”展耀还是下意识的站到了副手的位置上。“包sir已经签署了批准，等一下突击队和重案组会和我们一起去。你们在路途上把所有资料都背熟。”

他把精简过了的资料一一分派下去。

“马韩，你在现场尽快让白环定位羽瞳的位置。”

“蒋翎，现场的监控都交给你了。”

“王韶，赵富和白驰，你们跟突击队一起进入现场。”

把任务一一分配好，展耀抿了抿有些干裂的唇。

“都打起精神准备好，我们5分钟后出发。”

“Yes Sir！”

 

 

郭嘉凯烦躁的在办公室里来回踱步。

从接到郑添云被警方找上门却被车撞死的消息之后，他就开始坐立不安。

虽然了解以他对组织的忠心程度，就算没死，也不可能对警方透露任何有关实验的事情。但是不知道为什么，郭嘉凯还是有种感觉，从他们抓了白羽瞳当实验品开始，所有的一切都在渐渐失控，朝着他们最不希望的方向前进。

他不能再失败了。

这次再失败，他就真的万劫不复了。

扯了已经所剩无几的头发一把，郭嘉凯坐回了办公桌前打算继续之前被打断的工作。却没想到椅子都还没坐热，就被突然响起的电话吓得一个激灵，差点打翻了桌上的咖啡。

“喂。”不善的语气在得知对方身份后立马变得谄媚。“是是是，一切都很顺利。您别担心。”

他把咖啡杯从左边移到右边，又从右边放到了前方。

“我们快打破他的精神屏障了。最多三天。不不不，两天两天，再给我两天时间！我一定不会让您失望的。”

郭嘉凯只差没对着电话低头哈腰，以祈求对方再给他多点时间。

“可是实验体的身体机能已经接近临界点了，再加重怕是撑不...”

辩解的话才说到一半就被对方硬生生打断。郭嘉凯只能马上改口：“我知道了。我马上执行。”

听着电话里传来的忙音，确认对方已经先挂了，他重重的放下了电话后啐了一口。

“这么能怎么不自己来啊？！”

不过这些话，他也只敢在对方背后腹诽。

要真当面对上，他怕是连大气都不敢喘上一口的。

为了缓和情绪，郭嘉凯又再次拿起了杯子，把已经冷掉而有些酸涩的咖啡一口饮尽。之后才拨通了副手的电话，让人把折磨再加重。

如果今天还打不破白羽瞳的精神屏障，那实验室的所有人都别想活了！

 

S.C.I全员和突击队还有重案组几乎是同时到达了赵爵给的地点。平凡无奇的商业大楼让所有人面面相觑，不敢相信这就是嫌疑人的大本营。

”蒋翎，这里的监控应该难不倒你吧？”

展耀跟着其他人一起下了车。

刺眼的阳光和一瞬间的冷热交替让他感到一阵晕眩。如果不是身后的白驰眼疾手快的扶着，他估计就要一头磕在车门框上了。

“可能要点时间，对方的防火墙是军事等级的。”蒋翎双手飞快地在键盘上敲击着，头也不抬的回答道：“不过不成问题。”

“好，等你破了他们的防火墙之后一定要马上汇报。”

不再打扰蒋翎，展耀走向了已经把精神动物放出去的马韩。海冬青绕着大楼盘旋着，似乎在找寻着最薄弱的一点作为突破口。

“白环说它有感应到白sir的精神力，虽然很弱，不过可以确定的是还活着。”

这大概是这几天来最好的消息了吧。

他朝她点了点头，表示自己知道了。之后就一语不发的站到了一旁，看着其他人忙忙碌碌。

直到一声刺耳的鸣叫声和蒋翎的欢呼声同时传入他耳内，他如同雕塑一般的身影才有了一丝裂缝。

“展博士，白环定位到白sir了，在26楼。”

“展博士，监控搞定了！”

“全部人，行动！”

小白，我来接你了。

你放心。伤害你的人，我一个都不会放过。

 

入侵警报响起的时候，实验人员正在往白羽瞳手臂上割下第33刀。

带锯齿的刀刃在皮肤上划过，把痛楚放大的同时，也让伤口血流不止。只是所有的刀口都不深，也不是什么要害部位，所以严格来说并不会危害到他的生命。

他身上的衣服已经被汗水浸湿，黏黏糊糊的贴在了身上。要是换做之前的白羽瞳，估计早就洁癖症爆发，囔着叫着要洗澡换衣服了。

可是现在，持续性的电击和失血已经耗光了他所有的体力，断裂的精神连接也在折磨着他。让他除了努力维持自己的精神屏障外，无暇再去管其他的事。

他知道，如果不是为了展耀，他不可能死撑到现在。

那只生活十级残废的傻猫，要是没了他，可怎么办才好啊...

“主任，我们已经被警察包围了。现在该怎么办啊？！”

恍惚间，白羽瞳好像听到了有人在大喊，接着就是一阵兵荒马乱。

猫，是你来了吗？

呵... 他现在这么狼狈的样子，估计会被他嘲笑一辈子吧。

不过如果能再见到他的猫，就算被笑一辈子...

他也甘之如饴。

 

下达了行动指令后，展耀没有跟着其他人一起进入现场营救白羽瞳，反而是回身走到了蒋翎身后，板着脸和她一起注视着监控画面。电脑屏幕的蓝光反射在他脸上，把他的表情割裂成了几个扭曲的色块，让人猜不透他现在的情绪。

这反常的举动，惹得电脑前专注的蒋翎频频分心的用眼角偷瞄他，却苦于他现在的威压而只敢在心里偷偷的吐糟着。

没道理啊！

展博士明明是个热衷于跑现场的战五渣，怎么今天反倒没跑第一个去救白sir？

不理会她自以为隐蔽的目光，展耀的食指有规律的敲击着左手手腕上，白羽瞳今年当作生日礼物送他的高级男士腕表。

哒哒哒的声响没有引起其他人的注意，就连坐在他身旁的蒋翎都没能察觉到这不和谐的声音。但它却一点点地在潜移默化中，慢慢的深植入在场每一个人的脑海里。

根深蒂固。

“展博士，艾sir回报说他们已经基本控制了现场。”蒋翎的声音打断了他敲击腕表的动作。“除了关押着白sir的实验室还在负隅顽抗之外。”

“蒋翎，你能不能切换成广播模式。”

收到了展耀的命令，蒋翎在键盘上输入了几个指令后，就把位子让给了他。

“里面的人听着。”

哒。

“你们已经被包围了。”

哒。

哒。

“请马上放下武器出来投降。”

哒。

哒。

哒。

 

白驰跟在赵富和马韩身后进入了商业大楼。

他的精神动物，一只巨型的安哥拉兔子走在了最前面探着路，避开了人群和危险的同时，他释放出的精神力也形成了一层薄薄的屏障，以避免被敌人突然的精神攻击打个措手不及。

“马... 马韩姐。”拉了拉马韩风衣的袖子。“前面拐、拐角处有两个哨兵正在跑过来。”

听到了白驰的话，女性哨兵把他护在了身后，然后转头对赵富使了个眼色，让他去打头阵。之后就在角落里隐藏了起来。

靠！她这是什么意思？！ 又要他去吸引火力？

被推出去的人心不甘情不愿的啧了一声，但还是乖乖的做好准备，等着两个炮灰过来送死。

而匆忙跑着打算去支援的两个倒霉蛋却没想到转角处会有人。还没反应过来，就被赵富三下五除二的撂倒打昏了。

费力的把人拖到了一间空房里锁好，赵富看着还在和白环沟通的人问道：“马韩，白sir到底在哪啊？”

”前面那扇门里就是了。”她把白环收回了精神图景里。“只是实验室里除了白sir外，还有3到4个高级向导，所以不建议强攻。”

“那怎么办？ 要和突击队汇合吗？”

他们一开始的目的就是在突击队吸引注意力的时候悄悄潜入然后救出白sir。以防止对方在狗急跳墙之下做出什么不利于他的事情。

只是眼下这情况，真是计划赶不上变化啊。

“也就只能这样了。” 马韩通过耳麦把具体位置告知了艾虎，然后就一直密切留意着实验室内的动静。

“希望哥、哥会没事。”

蹲在一旁小白驰，默默的祈祷着。

 

等过了莫约5分钟，白驰，赵富和马韩才看到带着精锐部队赶过来的艾虎。

大略的解释了现状。他们都一致认为以现在这种情况，强行突破只会加剧白羽瞳的危险，百害而无一利。

在提出的几个方案都被一一否决，无计可施之下，他们也只好先请示展耀。

只是原以为会直接收到命令的众人，在听到广播器里传出的声音后，心里都不约而同的咯噔了一下。

原本应该清亮的声音，现在却变得低沉而沙哑。

仿佛来自地狱的召唤一般，让人不寒而栗。

“展博士这是在干嘛啊？”

被展耀的举动搞得云里雾里的赵富眼巴巴地望着马韩，希望能得到她的解释。只是还没等到人开口，他们面前一直紧闭的大门，倒是先打开了。

“别...别开枪！”实验人员高举着双手大喊着，鱼贯的从房里走了出来。“我... 我们... 我们投降。”

有点不可置信的看着眼前突然就投降的人，白驰在其他人确认现场安全之后，马上就冲进了实验室。

但却没想到会被现场的画面和血腥味冲击的倒退了一步。

”展...展耀哥...”他红着眼睛，声音已经带上了哭腔。“你赶、赶快过来！”

TBC


	14. 谁杀了知更鸟 14

谁杀了知更鸟 14

So Cock Robin, farewell.　   
All the birds of the air   
Fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,  
When they heard the bell toll　   
For poor Cock Robin.　

所以，再会了，知更鸟。   
空中所有的鸟，   
全都叹息哭泣，   
当他们听见丧钟，   
为可怜的知更鸟响起。 

风从耳边呼啸而过，卷起的气流吹起了他两鬓间的碎发。心脏像是被双无形的手扼住一样，勒得他生疼的同时，也让他呼吸困难，只能无声的张开了嘴巴，拼尽全力的让氧气进入肺部。全身的血液如同凝滞一般，连带着指尖也跟着发麻，完全感受不到任何温度。一呼一吸间，耳边响起的除了自己急促的心跳声之外，就只剩下那个被他烙印在灵魂里的名字。

白羽瞳。

白羽瞳。

白羽瞳。

展耀记不起来他上一次如此狂奔是在什么时候，又是为了什么。

但他现在却只恨自己平时为什么不多锻炼。不然也不至于那么短的距离，他跑了那么久，却好像还是留在了原地。

跌跌撞撞的跑进了同事预先帮他准备好的电梯，他平复呼吸的同时疯狂的按着26楼的按钮。仿佛这么做，原本平缓上升的电梯，就能够突然加速。

白驰刚刚的哭腔让他如坠冰窟。

他好害怕，真的好害怕，害怕他最后还是迟了那么一步。

小白，我不准你擅自离开我。

就算是地狱，他追，也会追过去的。

叮。

电梯到达的声响现在在他耳里听来如同天籁。

还没等到电梯门完全打开，他一个箭步的就冲了出去。

“发生了什么事？！”

“展、展耀哥。”白驰的眼眶发红，还在抽抽嗒嗒。“你自、自己看吧。”

他推开了围在前面的人，才看清了人群中央的白羽瞳。

他的小白，他那骄傲耀眼的小白，他捧在手心里呵护的小白，现在却像个破布娃娃一般，脏兮兮的，血肉模糊的被人遗弃在实验椅上。

他们怎么敢！怎么敢那么对小白？！

发了狠的咬着后牙槽，他极力的克制住现在就想把所有人都杀光的冲动。

“展博士。”马韩看到了展耀，马上靠了过来。“白sir不让我们靠近他。”

刚进到实验室的时候，马韩着实被眼前的情况吓了一跳。

她呆滞了半响，才如梦初醒的让人把电击关掉，然后上前打算给白羽瞳松绑。只是人还没靠近，就听到了白羽瞳从喉咙里发出的微弱的低吼。

像只穷途末路却努力维持尊严的困兽。

“我们不敢再刺激到白sir，只好...”

展耀抬手推开了还在汇报的马韩。被打断的女性哨兵识趣的站到了一旁。

他的嘴唇发白，双唇哆哆嗦嗦的一开一合，过了好久才像是找回了声音一般，轻轻地喊了一声：

“小白...”

而听到这声呼喊的白羽瞳，有些艰难的抬起了头，朝着靠过去的人勾了勾嘴角。接着就双眼一闭的昏倒在了扑上前的展耀怀里。

“救护车！快叫救护车！”

不知道是谁在大喊，他抱着失而复得的人不愿放手，眼角的泪终于落下。

 

 

“展博士，郭嘉凯跑了。”

把指挥权交给了艾虎，展耀让赵富跟他保持联络，实时汇报之后，就跟着救护车一起来到了医院。

他现在正坐在医院的长椅上，一边等着白羽瞳的手术结束，一边跟赵富跟进情况。

“我知道了。”听到这个消息，他的声音平静的像是早就料到这结果。“现场就交给重案组，你们也早点收队回去休息吧。” 

掐断了电话，他又再次抬头看了一眼还亮着“手术中”的指示灯。

他当然知道郭嘉凯跑了。

其实严格来说，郭嘉凯是他特意放走的。

那个胆敢把歪脑筋动到他家小白身上的人，他才不会让他死得那么舒服。

接受法律的制裁太便宜他了。

收回了视线，展耀把注意力放到了面前还在低低啜泣的白家妈妈跟柔声安慰着的白家爸爸，以及一旁站着，一语不发，脸色铁青的白馨堂。

他张了张嘴，打算说点什么，却又不知道如何开口。只好悻悻然的又闭上了嘴巴。

还好这时候手术正好结束了。一看到医生走出手术室，他们马上围了上去。

“医生，我儿子怎么样了？”

“病人情况基本良好，手上的都是皮外伤，虽然有点失血，不过不碍事。”医生疲累的揉了揉眉心。“就是持续性的电击造成了内脏和神经受损。这点需要留院多观察。”

“那我们可以去看他了吗？”

“可以，就是注意不能太久。病人需要休息。”

“好的，谢谢你医生。”

确认了人没事，展耀退出了病房。留下白家父母陪着白羽瞳，就转身离去。

他还有最后一个人没解决。

如果他速度够快，说不定还能赶在小白醒来前回来。

 

 

怎么会这样？

警察是怎么找上门的？

他们明明保密的那么好！之前也是一点风声都没走漏的！

怎么会突然就被一锅端了呢？！

郭嘉凯在房间里像只无头苍蝇般的四处乱窜，翻箱倒柜的把所有东西都拿了出来，看了一眼后又放到了一旁。接着才把一些换洗衣物，随身物品和证件一股脑儿的塞进了小包里。

他已经不能再呆在香港了，必须马上离开。

偷渡的船已经联系好了，如果一切顺利，他今晚就能了离开这里然后前往泰国。

刚刚在实验室听到警方的投降广播，他也不知道为什么，心里一直有个声音让他赶快跑，不能被警察抓到，不然他绝对会比死更惨。

等到回过神来，他已经成功的从后门溜走，顺利得他都觉得不可思议。

确认了钱和证件都带齐了，他下了楼，随手招了辆出租车。

“去XX港口。”

看也没看司机一眼，他径直坐到了后座，闭目养神了起来。直到过了半响发现车子根本都没动，才再睁开了眼睛。

“你怎么还不开车呢？”郭嘉凯语气不善。

那偷渡的船票是他花了大价钱才搞到的。要是被这出租车师傅搅黄了，他一定不会放过他。

“XX港口我不会去。”司机边说着边转回头来。“但是我却知道地狱该怎么去！”

而看清了司机样子的郭嘉凯，差点被吓得屁滚尿流，直接连滚带爬的冲出了计程车。

不可能的！陈诺早就死了！被他们精神控制自杀了！

刚刚那个满脸是血的司机绝对不是陈诺！一定是他看错了！

虽然这么自我安慰，但其实郭嘉凯心里也明白自己不可能看错。毕竟作为第一个实验体，他那时候可以说是天天对着陈诺那张脸，化成灰也不可能认错。

慌不择路的跑进了一家平房里，他惊魂不定的环顾四周，才发现这房子的格局怎么看怎么熟悉。

好像跟吴绮芳家一模一样！

怀揣着不好的预感，他一转头果然就看到了吴绮芳站在了厨房门口。边走，还边把插在胸口里的刀拔了出来。血被溅得到处都是。

“啊！你不要过来！”

已经有些歇斯底里的郭嘉凯尖叫着，打算马上离开，却发现大门不知道什么时候被人反锁了。不管他怎么用力掰，就是打不开。

看着握着刀，越来越接近他的女人，无计可施之下，他只好往二楼跑去，打算先找间空房躲一躲。

只是二楼的房间几乎都被反锁了。试了好几间都打不开的他只能绝望的拿起了一旁的花瓶，打算和吴绮芳拼一拼。

他就不信他打不过一个手无缚鸡之力的女人了。

郭嘉凯握紧了手中的花瓶，在心里暗自的给自己打气。他窝在角落里等着吴绮芳上楼，却突然惊觉上楼的脚步声从一个人变成了三个人。

不会的，不会是方子扬和张显的！

他不会那么倒霉的。

战战兢兢的望了出去。当看清楚上来的人之后，他一瞬间绝望的觉得自己今天是注定交代在这里了。

不！他还不想死！他好不容易才跑了出来，怎么能够就这么死了！

就在他打算拼死冲出去的时候，却发现走廊尽头的窗口大开着。徐徐的微风吹起了窗帘，好像在和他招手。

这里是二楼，跌不死人的！

仿佛看到了希望的曙光，他丢开了手里的花瓶就冲了过去。却在跨出窗口的一瞬间发现这根本不是吴绮芳家的二楼，而是自己公寓的十四楼。

“啊！！！！！！！！”

 

 

“现在插播一则新闻。刚刚T区ZZ公寓发生了一起坠楼事件，死者郭某从自家十四楼的公寓坠下，当场死亡。希望知情人士和警方联络...”

把收音机转到别台，出租车司机笑笑的对后座的展耀说道：“哎呀，你说这人好好的怎么会从自己家跌下去？八成是自杀。怎么就那么想不开呢？”

没有搭腔出租车师傅，他只是保持沉默的看着窗外的风景。

是啊。怎么就那么想不开。

碰了不该碰的人呢。

 

TBC


	15. 谁杀了知更鸟 15

NOTICE  
To all it concerns,  
This notice apprises,　   
The Sparrow's for trial,　   
At next bird assizes.

启事   
通告所有关系人这则启事通知，   
下回鸟儿法庭，   
将要审判麻雀。 

塔，一个对世人而言神秘却又强大的存在。它隐藏在黑暗中，隐藏在世界的秩序之下。所有的一切，都被裹上了一层又一层的黑纱，让人捉摸不透的同时却又招摇的彰显着自己对世界的影响力。

每一年，刚觉醒的哨兵和向导都会统一进入塔里进行培训。只要一进入塔，他们的生命就不再属于他们自己，所有的一切都要严格服从塔里的安排。直到完成了所有的课程，通过分级考试，然后被分配到各个政府部门和军队里。

展耀现在正站在这让人望而生畏的塔下，看着通体漆黑的塔身在烈日的照耀下反射出的幽暗的光芒。

他和白羽瞳是同一年觉醒，也是同一年从这里毕业的。

只是之后一个被分派进入空军服役。而他，因为成绩过于优秀，被塔里保送去国外进修，从而和小白分开。

对站岗的门卫出示了A级向导和S.C.I副组长的证件后，他才得以进入戒备森严的内部。

因为排他性，塔的内部不允许任何哨兵或者向导之外的普通人进入。这就是为什么S.C.I对塔的事宜一直都是由马韩负责。

毕竟蒋翎和王韶是普通人，赵富和白驰又不适合。

至于公孙...

他别拿手术刀砍人就谢天谢地了。

走进了雕花繁复的电梯内，展耀按下了楼层的按钮后就开始对着自己的倒影发呆。

镜子里的他形容憔悴，嘴唇干裂，两颊凹陷，眼底下的乌青快蔓延到太阳穴，让他都要认不出自己来了。

他都不记得自己有多久没合眼了。

等这件事结束，他一定要抱着小白好好的睡上一觉。

“展博士，午好。”电梯门才刚打开，前台的助理小姐就站了起来。“因为您没有预约，所以洛樊舟先生现在刚巧不在。如果您有什么急事，可以先告知我，我会帮忙转达的。”

助理小姐虽然笑容可掬，但字里行间满满的都是送客的味道。

“也不是什么急事。”

越过了她，展耀自顾自的在会客室的沙发上坐下，随意得仿佛自己才是这里的主人。

“既然那样，展博士要不先回去。” 她嘴角抽搐，笑容已经快要蹦不住了。“等下次预约了再来？”

都直白到这地步了，这展博士不会还听不懂吧？

然而智商和情商都碾压普通人的展耀这次不知道是真听不懂呢，还是有意无视，只是答非所问的指了指自己对面的沙发，说道：“陈丽小姐是吧。坐下一起聊聊？”

“展博士真爱开玩笑。我还有工作，就不陪您了”

不再维持表面的和善，陈丽板起了脸，转身回去继续工作。打算让展耀一个人自己呆着，爱等多久等多久。

“陈小姐是怎么理解哨兵的呢？”

她才刚在电脑前坐下，就又被展耀打断了。有些不满的瞪了他一眼后，才公式化的回答道：“哨兵的体能远超于普通人，五感更敏锐。”她顿了顿，仿佛在思考更适合的措辞。“适合进行一些比较危险的任务。”

“那你觉得哨兵和向导之间又是什么关系呢？”

 

“他们就是互补的关系啊。向导和哨兵合作能最大的发挥他们的实力，缺一不可。”

“陈小姐真的那么认为吗？”

听到了展耀的话，她脸色一变，之前那种虚与委蛇的神色完全消失不见。

“展博士有话不妨直说。”

没必要在这里搞什么弯弯绕绕的浪费大家的时间。

“我说。”也不直接回答，展耀再次指了指面前的沙发。“坐下聊。”

陈丽咬了咬牙，重重的踱步走到沙发上坐下后，才再次开口道：“展博士今天来，估计不是想找洛先生吧。”

她不屑的哼了一声。

“有些事，我们不妨开诚布公？”

“既然陈小姐如此心急，我们就开门见山吧。”点了点他放在茶几上的资料，然后顺势的朝她推了过去。“我知道你做了什么，我只是不知道你的目的。”

他翘起了二郎腿。

“支配了哨兵，对你有什么好处呢？”

哒。

“哨兵这些跟动物没两样的低等生物，就应该被控制住啊。”

看了人放在桌上的资料一眼，陈丽莫名的觉得文件上的图案让她心情烦躁。她开始扣着手上精致的美甲。

动物？

这还是展耀第一次听到有人用低等生物来形容哨兵。通常人们说到哨兵的形容词不外乎就是强大，再不济也有暴戾之类的。陈丽这也算另辟蹊径了吧。

 

“陈小姐这是对哨兵意见很大啊。”

哒。

“本来就是！一个个没了向导就跟废物一样等着过载等着死的人，凭什么支配着世界？！” 陈丽激动地站了起来。“我这算是造福他们，让他们免于过载的威胁。”

“然后好让你借着他们顺便统治世界？” 

哒。

“为什么不能？！”她开始不自觉地扯着自己的头发。“这什么狗屁的系统，说我只是C级向导，害我现在只能每天面对着这些文件，还要看那些废物的脸色！”

她明明...

她明明就...

她明明就比谁都强！

“我只是要证明，向导比哨兵更适合站在顶点。”

只要成功控制住哨兵，那这世界上就没有人可以反抗她了。郭嘉凯那个废物！她几年前就该直接弄死他。

“我了解了。”展耀看着面前已经歇斯底里的女人，不着痕迹的扯开了话题。“那你是怎么说服洛樊舟和其他人一起帮你掩盖一切的呢？”

哒。

“我告诉他们，这件事情如果曝光，会在民众间产生恐慌，对塔的隐秘性和自主性反而不好。而且试验资料已经被销毁，主谋郭嘉凯也被处决了，把一切掩盖过去才是最好的。”

而那群没脑袋的废物就被她哄得一楞一楞的，什么都让她去安排了。

“所以，一切只是你不甘平庸下的反扑罢了。”

哒。

解决了疑惑，展耀站了起来理了理自己的西装，才又开口道：“慈善晚宴现场，攻击白羽瞳，扯断我们精神连接的人就是你吧。有这个能力却只是个C级向导，的确是屈才了。”

说完，他对陈丽欠了欠身，拿起了文件，道了别就转身离开。也不管听完他的话后，脸色变得狰狞，咬牙切齿做出攻击姿态的人。

“你就这么走了？”被晾在一旁的人有点目瞪口呆。

她都做好要和展耀一搏的准备了。

“对啊。你也知道我没带录音笔，所以才会那么干脆的承认一切。而且在对方不知情的情况下录音是不能当作证据的。”

他抬起了食指轻轻的按在了唇上。

“所以我们就当今天没见过面吧，好不好？”

嘘。

 

回到了医院的时候，白家父母已经先回去，病房里只剩下白馨堂一个人在守着白羽瞳。

看到展耀进来，她放下了手中的文件，合上了电脑后站了起来，示意展耀和她一同出去。

“一切都解决了？”

白馨堂特意压低了自己的声音，生怕吵到病房里昏睡的人。

“嗯。”

“做得干净点，别让羽瞳知道。”说完，她就回到房内收拾起东西。“我先回去了，我弟就交给你了。” 

目送了白家姐姐离开，展耀拿起了一旁的水杯，用沾湿了的棉棒滋润着白羽瞳干裂的嘴唇。

“小白，我好累啊。我们一起睡好吗？”

他小心翼翼的爬上了病床，避开了白羽瞳手上的伤口，轻柔的把人抱进了怀里后，亲了亲他的额头。

小白，晚安。

我爱你。

 

纷纷扰扰的杂音在他耳边响起，打断了这几天来难得的好眠。不满的翻了个身，他把头埋进被窝里，自欺欺人的认为这样做就能隔绝所有的侵扰，让他继续睡个好觉。

到底是谁啊？不知道扰人清梦是会被马踢的吗。

在发现就算他把自己捂到窒息，也没办法隔绝噪音后，展耀才不情不愿的揉着眼睛迷朦的坐了起来。

他怎么在会医院病床上？

对了！小白…

突然惊觉白羽瞳不在身边，他从床上跳了起来，却不慎打翻了放在一旁的点滴架。突然响起的声音打断了房间外的交谈声。接着病房的门被打开，那个他日夜思念的身影就那么出现在展耀眼前。

“猫，你终于醒了。”

什么叫他终于醒了？

“干吗？还没回魂吗？”

发现展耀还是呆呆的看着他，白羽瞳把手在他眼前晃了晃，接着温柔的抚摸上他的双颊，然后用力的向外一扯。

“啊！疼！”终于清醒的展耀拍开了人还在他脸上肆虐的双手。“小白你没事了？！”

“你才有事吧！你都睡了快四天了。”

白羽瞳回想起前几天，自己因为麻药消退而被疼醒，然后发现展耀一动也不动的昏睡在他身边，怎么叫也叫不醒。要不是胸口还有微弱的起伏，他都快要以为展耀已经先走一步了。

差点没把他给吓到殉情。

还好之后医生检查了表明展耀只是过于疲劳，精神力消耗过大，才会陷入沉睡。等他休息够了就会自动醒过来。白羽瞳那已经提到嗓子眼的心脏，才稍稍的回归了原位。

看着人明明是昏睡却还紧蹙的眉头和憔悴的脸庞，他可以说是心疼死了。甚至已经在心里把接下来的食疗食谱安排到一个月后还不带重样的了。

“你好点了吗？”摸了摸额头探了下温度。“要不我叫医生来给你看看？”

“羽瞳，不用了。” 把打算出去的人拉回了怀里，展耀把头埋在白羽瞳颈脖间，充电一般的深深吸了一口气。

他的小白，是真的回来了啊！不是幻觉，更不是臆想。

天知道他有多害怕。害怕等他醒来后，才发现找回小白不过是他的一个梦。

幸好，幸好老天爷还没有对他那么残忍。

“我有你就够了。”

把人拉回了床上，展耀才想起他醒来之前，好像听到白羽瞳在和什么人说话，就是内容他听不清楚也记不住了。

想也没想就开口询问，却得到了他意料之中的答案。

“没什么，马韩刚刚汇报说，罗樊舟的助力陈丽，昨天自杀了。”在展耀怀里调整了个舒服的姿势，他才轻描淡写的继续说道：“在家用刀割了自己66刀，然后在注满水的浴缸里导电自杀了。”

这已经是美化后的说法了。

据在现场的赵富和验尸的公孙说。66刀都刀刀伤可见骨，全身被划得血肉模糊，根本找不出一丝丝完整的皮肤，就连脸都被她自己划烂了，完全看不出原有的模样。外加上尸体被电得焦黑，DNA什么的都被破坏了，最后还是靠着齿模才确认了身份。此外，公孙还说明了，从第一刀开始，整个自残过程估计持续了3个小时。

不过驰驰这次竟然没有吐在现场，让他这个做哥哥的很欣慰。

孩子长大了啊！

“你觉得，这件事和之前郭嘉凯的案子有没有关系呢？ ” 直视着展耀有点闪躲的目光。“这两件事有点巧合了吧？”

“这... 我也不清楚。不过你不是说刑侦定案要讲究证据链嘛。只有证据链完整才能被定性为连环案件。”

他有点含糊其辞的打算带过这个话题。

“小白，我又有点困了，你陪我一起睡吧。”

还在思考着两件案子之间的联系的白羽瞳听到了展耀的话后，马上抬起头轻轻啄了他的唇一下，然后闭上了眼睛。

好梦，小白。

等他们再次醒来，一切就会回到最初的模样了。

被扯断的精神连接，正一丝丝一缕缕的慢慢连接了回去。在正午阳光下，发出了耀眼的金色光芒。

END

彩蛋：

“...之后恶龙从口中喷出了烈焰，把坏心肠的女巫烧死，救出了被囚禁的王子。最后恶龙和王子就幸福快乐的生活在一起了。”

赵爵合上了手里的童书，对着把全身都藏在被窝里，只留下一双黑溜溜的眼睛在外，扑闪扑闪的看着他的安迪说道：“故事我也说完了，你该睡觉了。晚睡的孩子长不高啊。”

帮孩子掖了掖被子，赵爵离开房间前把灯也关上了，只留了床头旁的一盏小夜灯，怕孩子半夜醒来会因为黑暗而恐惧。

刚关上房门，他就收到了展耀发了的简讯。上面只有寥寥的6个字。

谢谢你。为什么？

这是在问他为什么帮他们吧。

赵爵捂上了心口，叹了一口气。

这孩子要是出了什么事，最难受的应该就是他了。

而他，却是最见不得他难过了。

END AGAIN


	16. To do or not to do, that's never a question

阳光把白羽瞳的影子拉得老长。

他漫不经心的走在沙滩上，边走还边哼着歌。带着泡沫的海浪翻涌而起，争先恐后的扑到他脚下，打湿了他的白色运动鞋和裤角的同时，也抹去了他所有的痕迹。不过他对此却丝毫不介意，只是维持着一贯从容的步伐继续向前走。天边火红色的夕阳藏匿于云层里，把云海都染上了血色。阴冷潮湿的海风带着阵阵腥味吹拂而过，激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

他搓了搓手臂。

对于这里，白羽瞳可说是既熟悉又陌生。

熟悉是因为这里是展耀的精神图景，而陌生却是因为从精神连接开始到现在，白羽瞳进入这里的次数，一只手就能数得过来。

不知道为什么，展耀对于让他进入精神图景这件事非常抵触，说是会对他造成不好的影响。

可他明明就觉得这里很舒服啊。

他在心里腹诽着。

说起来，这次如果不是因为展耀的疏忽，他估计也没可能进来吧。

白羽瞳继续向前走。

然而没走一会儿，他就看到了坐在一堆礁石中间的展耀。

波光粼粼的海面反射出的光洒在他身上，像是镀上了一层金粉一样，让他看起来神圣而庄严。白羽瞳安静的看着这一幕，突然有点不忍心打破这一刻的宁静。反倒是早就发现他存在的展耀率先开了口：“小白，过来。”

他回头朝他招了招手。

白羽瞳抬手摸了下鼻子缓解被发现的尴尬后，才继续朝展耀走去。

“展大博士还真是好悠闲啊。”他一屁股坐到他身边，“在这里看风景？”

知不知道外边都快乱成一锅粥了？

展耀在白羽瞳刚坐好后就把人拉进了怀里。他箍紧了双臂，把头埋在人颈间深吸了一口气，让鼻腔里充斥着属于自家爱人的味道。

他像个毒瘾发作的瘾君子，只能靠着白羽瞳这个毒品才能暂时舒缓。

良久，他才把人放开，问道：“我昏迷多久了？”

“一天。”白羽瞳回答，“发现你昏迷后，我们花了一些时间才突破了你的精神屏障。”

真不知道他干嘛连自己的哨兵都那么严防死守的。

展耀摸着下巴沉吟着，自动忽略了白羽瞳语气里的埋怨。

原来才过了一天吗？

他望向了一旁刻满划痕的岩石。

可在他的精神世界里，时间已经过了快两个月了。如果不是因为过于思念白羽瞳而造成精神不稳定，他想单凭sci那帮人，是不可能突破他的精神屏障的。

展耀精神世界里的时间流速和外界不一样。

通常外界才过了几分钟，这里却早已经换了几轮日月。

这也是展耀从来不让白羽瞳在这里待太久的原因。对于一个把五感发挥到极致的A级哨兵来说，失去对时间的掌控是件非常危险的事。而且展耀也不知道，在这里待久了，会不会对白羽瞳的精神图景造成影响。

他不能，也不敢赌。

即使只有万分之一的可能会伤害到白羽瞳，那他也要尽一切所能的把威胁扼杀在摇篮里。

“我们现在真的出不去了吗？”

白羽瞳出声打断了展耀的思绪。他转头看着小白老鼠还在一张一合嘟嘟囔囔的嘴，突然觉得有些心痒难耐，一股热流也顺着血管往下腹冲去。

不过这也不能怪他，毕竟他都快两个月没碰自家的白老鼠了。

展耀捧着白羽瞳的脸，低下头吻上了他喋喋不休的嘴，灵巧的舌顺着微微开启的唇缝滑进他嘴里，挑逗似的舔过牙齿和上颚，勾起了有些闪躲的舌，把人不满的呢喃连同口中的津液一起吞吃入腹。

等到展耀终于舍得放开他，白羽瞳早就被吻得气喘吁吁，眼角发红了。他迷茫的张开了眼睛，衬衫上的扣子早就在接吻的时候被对方一一解开了。展耀一手附上了白羽瞳饱满的胸肌，另一只手则向下摸去，隔着西装裤搓揉着他还沉睡着的肉棒。

“哈… 嗯…”白羽瞳呻吟着，“不行... 哈...”

现在不是干这档子事的时候吧？当务之急难道不是赶快从精神图景里出去吗？

他伸手拉开了展耀还在他身上肆虐的手。被制止的黑猫也不介意，只是低头附在他耳边，刻意压低声音的说道：“羽瞳，我想要你...就现在...”

他的舌头舔过带着耳钉的耳垂，一路向上的舔到耳廓里。末了，还模仿着性交的姿态在他耳里抽插着。

白羽瞳最受不了展耀用这种方式叫他的名字。每每这只黑猫用这样的嗓音喊他的时候都能让他直接丢盔弃甲，硬到不行。他松开了展耀的手，双手环上了他颈项说：“那你快点。”

得到准许的展耀咬了白羽瞳的耳垂一下，接着灵活的舌就顺着下颌线一点一点的舔弄到嘴角，留下了一路的水迹。白羽瞳闭上眼睛迎了上去，以为展耀会和他接吻，结果对方却笑着避开了，转而啃上他的喉结和锁骨，留下了一个又一个青紫的印记。

“哈…疼…你...”他呢喃，“猫... 猫儿... 轻点...”

白羽瞳的呻吟对展耀来说可算是最好也是最有效的催情剂。他可以感觉到他的下身已经把西装裤顶出了个小帐篷，肉棒涨得发疼。不过早已习惯隐忍的他还是有条不紊的继续在小白老鼠身上煽风点火。

他解开了白羽瞳的裤子，释放了早已挺立的肉棒，而涨成深紫色的肉棒已经开始吐着前液，为展耀接下来的动作做好了准备。

“羽瞳，”他摸上了白羽瞳的肉棒上下撸动着，“你看你都湿透了。”

展耀的动作在前液的润滑下变得越发顺畅。白羽瞳被他的话羞得耳根发红，只能捂着脸发出阵阵的喘息，腰部也配合着他手里的动作轻微的晃动着，希望能早点攀上顶端。

“啊... 哈... 猫儿...”他祈求着，“快点，再快一点... 嗯啊...”

完全沉溺于情欲的白羽瞳根本没注意到展耀什么时候把他剥了个精光，只剩下黑色的领带还缠绕在他颈项上，衬得全身都染上绯红的他更加的艳丽诱人，让展耀只想马上把他拆吃入腹。

他轻啃着白羽瞳胸前的两点，舌头和牙齿并用的给予他更多的刺激，另一只手却放开了被他搓揉得红肿涨大乳粒，转而摸上了快要到达临界点的肉棒，双手撸动，指甲还时不时的刮瘙着马眼，就连底下的囊袋也不放过，直接纳入手里搓圆捏扁。

他们对彼此的身体都知根知底。展耀当然知道该怎么做才能更快的把白羽瞳送上极乐的顶端，但他却坏心眼的刻意避开了他所有的敏感点，让他只能不上不下的发出不满的鼻音：“你... 呜哈... 能不能快、快点...嗯...让我射？”

白羽瞳抬眸瞪了展耀一眼。只是他发红的眼角和泛着泪光的眼眸却让瞪视的威力大打折扣，也让走势凌厉的眼尾平添上了一抹勾人的春色。秉持着自己动手丰衣足食，求人不如求己的信念，白羽瞳伸手握上了自己的肉棒，合着展耀的手，四只手同时刺激着，没一会儿就射了他们一手。

还沉浸在高潮的余韵里的白羽瞳闭着眼睛大口的喘着气。良久后，他张开了眼睛，才发现自己已经一丝不挂的躺在展耀身下，领带都被搞得皱巴巴了。而那只黑猫却依然衣冠楚楚的，连发型都没乱。跟着理智一起回笼的羞耻心让他全身都红透了，他推拒着还趴在他身上的展耀，嘟囔着：“不、不要在这里啦。”

虽然知道这里是展耀的精神图景，根本不会有外人。但这种以天为被，以地为床的环境还是让他产生了一种野合的背德感。

“不喜欢这里？”展耀被白羽瞳的反应逗笑了，“那我们去海里吧。”

他把人拉起，半扶半抱的弄进了浅海里。展耀让对方跨坐在自己身上，臀缝就那么刚巧的抵在他坚硬如铁的肉棒上，让他不受控制的低喘出声。

“你轻点。”展耀说，“要是坐断了你下半辈子的性福就没了啊。”

他一巴掌拍在白羽瞳臀上，感受着臀肉因外力的冲击而在他手里激荡着的美妙触感。

白羽瞳“嗷”的痛呼出声。他把头埋在展耀颈间，愤愤不平的用牙齿咬着他肩膀上的嫩肉磨牙泄愤，却换来了展耀低沉的笑声：“什么时候老鼠也会磨牙了？”

他双手掰开了白羽瞳的臀瓣，露出了隐藏在那之下的肉穴。被夕阳晒得暖烘烘的海水顺势流过穴口，让他打了一个激灵。

展耀就着海水伸入一指。

白羽瞳突然很庆幸他现在是在展耀的精神图景里，而不是真实世界。虽说海水看起来浑浊不清的，但实际上还是非常的干净，也没有沙子还是什么奇怪的海洋生物。不然以他洁癖的程度，是绝对不可能答应和展耀在海里做的。

“嗯... 哈...”

展耀的手指在他体内抽插着。每一次进出都会带入一些海水，激得他只能仰头轻喘。和润滑油完全不一样的触感让白羽瞳觉得有些许奇妙，他低下头寻找着展耀的唇，和他交换了一个黏糊糊的湿吻。双手也顺着他的脊椎点点而下，像是在抚摸一把形状优美的大提琴，更像是在弹奏一曲生命的乐章。

“小白，你好棒...” 展耀在呢喃间又伸入了一指，两指一开一合的扩张着。他甚至还用手指撑开了白羽瞳的穴口，让海水倒灌入穴内，让他一瞬间有种将要被灌肠的惊恐。

“呜... 猫儿... 猫...” 他摇头，“我不要... 嗯... 不要这、这样... 好难受...”

白羽瞳晃动着腰枝想要摆脱展耀在他体内作怪的手，却怎么也没料到这只黑猫会趁机掐着他的腰往下按，两根手指也顺势深入，直接用力的按压在前列腺上，让他瞬间惊叫出声，腰也跟着软了下去，差点一个没坐稳的滑入海里。

“呜... 哈...嗯... 啊...”他咬住自己的手背想要抑制脱口而出的呻吟，“不行了... 啊... 太、太快了。”

展耀扶着他的腰帮他稳住了身体，深埋在他体内的手却也没停歇，两只手指交替的刺激着那一点。末了，还趁着白羽瞳喘息的空档再插入一指。三根手指在肉穴内旋转抽插着，把穴口插得是一片泥泞。

“好... 好了...呜...可以了...”白羽瞳的小奶音被快感刺激得都要藏不住了，“进、进来... 我... 哈... 我要你...”

没理会他的要求，展耀继续专注的扩张着。直到三根手指借着海水的润滑得以进出自如后，他才撤出手指，拉开拉链掏出已经蓄势待发的肉棒抵在穴口出，慢慢的往内挺入。

被贯穿被充满的感觉让白羽瞳有些难受的屏住了呼吸。展耀一只手揉捏着他腰间的软肉，另一只手却探入他嘴里，在他抗议前，直接勾起他的舌玩弄着。

他低喃：“小白，呼吸...”

感觉到白羽瞳又重新开始呼吸了之后，展耀才扶着他的腰，开始用力的向上顶弄着，并且每一下都精准的擦过那一点，把他顶得如暴风雨中飘荡的小船一般，只能紧紧抱住展耀来稳住自己。

“啊哈... 猫... 猫儿... 你... 呜...”他修剪得宜的指甲把展耀的背后抓出了一道道的血痕，“慢、慢点... 哈... 这样太、太快了...”

“小白，”展耀叹息，“你爽不爽啊？”

因为海水的浮力，展耀不费吹灰之力就能把人肏的又深又猛。白羽瞳的肉棒在这层刺激下，又有了抬头的趋势。他仰头挺胸喘息着，胸前的红点就这么刚巧的落在黑猫嘴边。展耀恭敬不如从命的把已经挺立的乳首含入嘴里，舌头绕着乳晕打转，牙齿拉扯着乳尖，逼出了白羽瞳更黏腻的鼻音。

“爽... 啊哈...太爽了...”白羽瞳爽得连脚趾都卷缩在一起，“不、不行了... 太超过了... 呜啊...”

在远处深海里游弋的莉莉娅似乎发现了这里的动静。她欢快的游了过来，想要靠近白羽瞳和他撒娇。不过还没等她接近，就被展耀发现了她的企图。他眯着眼瞪着莉莉娅，把可怜的小海豚瞪得只能委屈的又游走了。

真是的，这只黑猫怎么连自己的精神动物的醋都吃啊？

发现莉莉娅又游走了的白羽瞳轻掐了展耀的腰一下，然后换来了一阵更加猛烈的抽插，把他肏得差点翻白眼。展耀附在他耳边，轻声的说道：“小白，我找到犯人了哦。”

展耀突如其来的话让白羽瞳瞬间惊醒，后穴也跟着夹紧。他结结巴巴的说道：“什、什么？你怎么...怎么，找到犯人的？”

被夹得差点缴械投降的展耀拍了拍他的屁股让他放松，然后继续说道：“我自然有我的办法。等出去了我再慢慢告诉你。现在，还是让我们专心点吧。”

他嘴上说着话，下半身却一刻也没有停止的操弄着白羽瞳，把人肏得只能吐着舌浪叫。

“那... 呀哈... 我们要怎么出、出去啊？”

“嘘...”展耀伸出食指按压在白羽瞳唇上，“专心...”

知道自己什么也问不出来的白羽瞳很干脆的闭上了嘴。但却还是分了点心思到案件上，惹得展耀不满的把他肏得更加死去活来。

切，明明就是他先开始讨论案情的啊。

白羽瞳怂得只敢在心里骂人。

一个礼拜前，香港特区突然有大批的B级和C级向导陷入了不明原因的昏迷中，造成了社会的恐慌。这件事情甚至引起了塔高层的注意。在政府和塔的双重施压下，这个案子辗转的交到了S.C.I手上。包sir更是直接下达了2个礼拜内破案，不然全员洗厕所一年的死命令。

在熬了好几宿却都无果后，小白驰误打误撞的发现了受害人昏迷的原因是因为被困在了精神图景里。

好不容易有了突破，S.C.I众人当然都很开心。只是还没等他们开心多久，一转头就发现展耀竟然也昏迷了，吓得他们全员差点自乱阵脚。

然后他就很光荣的成为了全港第一个中招的A级向导。

“猫... 猫儿...”白羽瞳奶声奶气的喊着，“要... 呜... 要去了...”

他双腿盘在展耀腰上，承受着他越来越猛烈的操弄：“你... 哈... 慢、慢点...让我射...”

知道白羽瞳快要高潮的展耀加快了抽插的速度：“好，我们一起...”

他发了狠的朝着那一点进攻着，每一下都要退到穴口处再凶狠的肏进去，把他的呻吟声撞得支离破碎。在最后一下重重的擦过前列腺后，展耀尽数的释放在了白羽瞳体内。

被展耀微凉的精液冲刷着内壁的白羽瞳很快的也达到了二次高潮。他仰着头无声的尖叫着，火红色的天空在他眼里一片片的碎裂斑驳，整个世界开始分崩离析。

他抱紧了展耀，在他耳边低喃着：“猫儿，我爱你。”

他。

坠落。

白羽瞳倒吸一口凉气的睁开了眼睛。

他眨了眨眼睛呆愣半晌后才回过神来，发现自己已经脱离了展耀的精神图景。

“猫儿！”

他叫着展耀的名字转过头，却看到早他一步醒来的展耀正一瞬不瞬的盯着他瞧。眼神专注得他都有点害羞了，耳朵也跟着染上了粉色。他抬起手，假借着看时间来转移注意力。手表上只转了三圈的秒针让他疑惑的皱起了眉头。

奇怪，怎么才过了三分钟？

他想。

他们明明做了还蛮久的啊。

“小白，”展耀打断了他的思绪，“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”他说，“你刚刚说已经找到犯人了是怎么回事？”

身为人民好阿sir的白羽瞳马上投入案情中。

彻底被他爱岗敬业的精神打败的展耀扶额。他的手顺着衣服下摆探入，摩挲着的往上攀升，脸上却还一本正经的解释着：“我已经放出精神力追踪上去了，估计明早就会有答案。”

他低头吻上了白羽瞳的眼角：“既然现在还有那么多时间，不如我们继续刚才的事吧...”

白羽瞳低喃：“嗯...”

他放松了身体，任展耀对他予取予求。

既然展耀都说没问题了，那就绝对不会有事的。

第二天，被折腾了一晚上的白羽瞳脚步有些虚浮的站在审讯室的单向玻璃前，面色不善的看着缩在椅子上，一脸惊恐的小女孩。

“这是怎么回事？”他问道，“犯人就是这个乳臭未干的小女孩？”

一旁感受到怒气的赵富努力的把自己缩成一团，希望白羽瞳能够突然视觉失调，把他当做空气。不过以他的身形来说，再怎么缩也只是徒劳。他战战兢兢的开口：“对...对...对啊。我们跟着展博士给的线索抓的人。”

你们两口子的事麻烦自己解决好吗？不要拉上他啊！

“严筱柒，女，今年17岁。”展耀拿着文件棒读着，“一星期前刚觉醒为向导，精神力鉴定为A+  
。”

看来这根本不是什么针对向导的恶性袭击事件。而是一个刚觉醒却不知道怎么控制的小女孩，只能任由强大的精神力四处扩散，最后对周遭的向导造成影响的个体事件罢了。

唯一的好消息是，在展耀打破了对方的精神力之后，那些被困的向导也陆续的苏醒了。

想到他竟然为了这种理由特意以自身为诱饵去犯险，他内心就有如一万只草泥马呼啸而过。

更过分的是，在接下来的日子里，他可能还要面对白羽瞳各种A级向导干不过刚觉醒的向导的嘲笑。想到这里，他就有股冲动想直接冲进隔壁把人掐死算了。

你问他为什么不和白羽瞳说实话？

哼。

他要是实话实说的话，那么要面对的就不再是白羽瞳的嘲笑，而是他的十万怒火了。

单是想想就让他害怕。

白羽瞳的脸黑得就快赶上包拯了。他拉开了门走进隔壁。椅子上的小女孩听见有人进来，惊慌失措的抬起了头，却在看到白羽瞳的一瞬间双眼发光。她指着白羽瞳喊道：“啊！我认识你！你昨晚在我梦里和一个猫唇的帅哥在海里做——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

白羽瞳一个箭步的冲上前捂住了小女孩的嘴，打断了她即将说出口的话。

他瞪了玻璃后的展耀一眼。

这都什么跟什么的嘛？！

靠！

END


End file.
